Porque tú me enseñaste (La Chica Nueva)
by Naza-Pazz
Summary: La maltrataron de niña. Quedo sin madre. Presenciar el dolor ante sus ojos, nunca le fue tan difícil. ¿Encontrará felicidad al fin? ¿Amistad? ¿Amor? ¿O solo venganza, dolor, tristeza? La historia de cómo Nina Martin pudo salir adelante yendo a un lejano internado con solo una beca y un sueño en mano. Ser feliz. Rating T. Digan lo que piensan! HISTORIA FABINA
1. Mi Vida

**Punto de Vista de Nina**

Hola, soy Nina Martin de Estados Unidos. Tengo 16 años y acabo de mudarme a un internado británico, solo para escapar. Tuve una vida algo difícil…

Mis padres eran jóvenes cuando yo nací. Mi padre dejó a mi madre cuando se enteró de que ella estaba embarazada. El era un hombre audaz y gentil, pero luego, fue reemplazado por un hombre viciado y alcohólico, mi actual padrastro. Este llegaba cada noche con un número de teléfono distinto. Eso los llevo a varias peleas durante sus vidas.

Mi madre era una bella mujer de cabello ligeramente rizado, castaño claro y con hermosos ojos azules. Muchos decían que se parecía a mí, aunque era demasiado bonita para que fuera cierto. Ella no se merecía a ese terrible hombre, lástima que ella no se dio cuenta.

Cuando yo tenía 7 años, ella murió en un accidente automovilístico. Desde esa tragedia, mi vida se transformó en una total pesadilla. Todo fue de mal en peor, sobre todo con mi padre. Desde llegar a beber aún más, hasta maltratarme, generalmente porque yo tenía un desgraciado desorden mental llamado dislexia. O una maldición, diría yo. Como sea, yo sostenía una recta B en la escuela, de la cual estaba orgullosa, pero no mi padre. El solía golpearme sin razón alguna o sin importancia, al igual que cuando se enteró de que solicite la beca. Aún recuerdo como ocurrió todo…

**_Escena Retrospectiva_**

_*Ahí estaba yo, en otro lunes, dormida hasta que el despertador sonó señalándome las 6 en punto. Lo apagué y me senté, lista para otro aburrido, y difícil, día en la escuela, pero bueno, es mejor que nada._

_Me levanté y me senté frente al antiguo tocador de mi madre. Aún lo conservaba; me recordaba una época feliz, cuando ella estaba a mi lado, y me consolaba._

_Miré mi reflejo en el cristal, mi gran moretón a causa de mi padre, cuando me dio un puñetazo la semana pasada. Bajé la mirada. Miré de nuevo, me daba dolor solo de verlo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras observaba esa gran mancha morada a un lado de mi cara, entre la mejilla y el mentón, mirando al techo para evitar lágrimas inútiles._

_"¡Nina!", gritó mi padrastro, con su fría voz, alejándome de mis pensamientos. Me sequé los ojos rápidamente, volviendo a la tragedia a la que debo llamar vida. Salgo de mi cuarto y enfrento su rostro._

_"¿Si?", dije tratando de ocultar el miedo, inútilmente._

_"¿Cómo que solicitaste una beca?", dijo. De repente, me da una fuerte cachetada._

_"Te lo dije... no me escuchaste", dije conteniendo las lágrimas._

_"Mentirosa, ¡eres una estúpida! ¡¿Por qué te aceptarían, niña?"._

_ "Soy muy buena, sabes que tengo dislexia, papá", dije sin esconder las lagrimas que escapaban, ya no podía más._

_"Los niños de ahora, cada vez más idiotas", murmuro. Pero no lo vi venir. Me arrojó a la pared con fuerza; hice una mueca de dolor. Por eso, me gané otra palmada en el rostro. "¡Vete a tu cuarto!"_

_Corrí a mi habitación. "¡IDIOTA!"._

**_Fin de Escena Retrospectiva_**


	2. El Cambio

_**Okk, para aclarar, el collar de púa de guitarra de Fabian, que está en mi perfil, se lo dieron de pequeño y eso lo ayudó a simbolizarse con la música.**_  
><em><strong>El collar de Nina que tiene una llave antigua, también en mi perfil, se lo dio su mamá a ella. Ninguno de los dos se los quita nunca. [En mi historia, claro]<strong>_

__  
><strong><span>Punto de Vista de Nina<span>**

Bueno, es eso lo que ocurrió. Volviendo al presente… Ahora estoy en un taxi, camino hacia el internado, una vida mejor, espero. Entablé una conversación con el chofer, el es muy agradable… Estaba algo asustada, claro, otro país, nueva escuela. Pero feliz, obviamente. Yo al fin escapaba de ese infierno llamado hogar. "Bueno, es aquí, linda" Baje del auto y vi la mas grande antigua y hermosa casa que alguna vez había visto. "Wow" lo máximo que podía decir. "El lugar es grande, cierto?" se rió. Giré y el taxista ya se había ido. "oh, no" murmuré. Di la vuelta por la casa y ahí estaba el llevando mis maletas. Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio, creí que lo había perdido. Saqué el dinero de mi cartera, "Gracias" le dije entregándoselo. "Fue todo un placer" se despidió.

Entre a la casa, esta vez emocionada, mire mi reloj marcando la 6:07. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, cuando una mujer algo regordeta y baja, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros se acercó a mí. "Hola, linda," dijo alegremente. "me llamo Trudy y estaré a tu cargo, bienvenida a la Casa Anubis". Parecía agradable, sería como mi segunda madre, después de todo. "Um, hola soy Nina Martin, gracias". Guau, era eso lo mejor que podía decir? Ella solo sonrió. "Chicos? Vengan, Nina esta aquí!"

_**Trajes en el perfil**_

__  
>Desde arriba de las escaleras salió una linda chica rubia, con un chillón vestido rosa brillante, luego, una con pelo negro rizado y piel morena clara, seguida por otra chica de cabello rojizo oscuro y mechas de colores, estilo gótico y otra adolecente bonita de cabello oscuro lacio.<p>

A lo largo del pasillo del frente, tres chicos salieron de sus habitaciones. El primero, de piel oscura y pelo negro rapado. El siguiente fue otro adolescente más, alto de pelo rubio, piel pálida y ojos. Pero detrás de el, se reveló un chico sonriéndome, de cabellos castaños, cayendo pacíficamente sobre su frente, justo encima de sus hipnotizantes y oscuros ojos verdes. No puede evitar sonreírle también.

Salí de mi trance cuando la rubia del vestido alucinante, repentinamente, saltó en frente de mi. "Hola! Soy Amber Millington, ¡Seremos las MEJORES AMIGAS! No lo crees?" Dijo con su deslumbrante sonrisa, "Am, claro" dije riendo, "soy Nina" "¡GENIAL!" sonrió "yy… ella es Mara" dijo señalando a la chica de pelo negro, "Patricia.." la adolescente gótica "y Joy", la otra que quedaba. Dirigiéndome hacia el lado de los chicos, "Elos son Jerome y Alfie, los pesados bromistas de aquí.." dijo ella, susurrando la última parte, pero en un tono de '¡que infantiles!'. "Y el es Fabián", el lindo chico que me sonreía. Y seguía sonriéndome.. ¿Me gusta? No! ¿Que estoy pensando? Lo acabo de conocer! Aunque, el.. ¡NO! Además.. Como si yo le podría gustar a ese… ángel. Es imposible.

**Punto de Vista de Fabián**

"Chicos? Vengan, Nina esta aquí!" Oí a Trudy, la nueva chica habrá llegado. Dejé la guitarra, me levanté de mi cama y fui a recibir a la nueva junto los demás. Salí de mi cuarto anteriormente compartido con Mick, mi mejor amigo, hasta que se fue ayer por la noche por una beca de futbol que ganó en Australia. Así que yo estaba solo en mi habitación. Me dirigí hacia el hall de la casa y vi a la más hermosa chica -y sin maquillaje- que jamás habían visto mis ojos. No pude evitar sonreír. Ella también me sonreía, lo cual me hizo el doble de feliz por dentro. Amber presentó a todos… "Y el es Fabián" y me presentó a mi. "Hola" dije nervioso. "Hola" dijo Nina. Ahh. Qué bonito nombre, cierto?

A ese momento, todos ya se habían ido a seguir con sus vidas. Solo éramos Nina, Trudy y yo. Trudy rompió el silencio, "Bueno, querida," le dijo a Nina, "me temo que el compañero de Fabián consiguió una beca y se fue ayer, y como no hay más habitaciones de chicas…" Sabía lo que venía luego, sonreí aún más, "…tendrás que dormir en la habitación de Fabián por los próximos seis meses" ¡SI! Gracias Mick! Por dentro, yo estaba saltando como lo haría una adolescente si viera a Robert Pattinson. Pero por fuera, solo trataba de controlarme.

"Um, claro, esta bien" Ella dijo sonriendo. "Bien" sonrió Trudy "Fabián, cariño, querrías ayudarle a Nina con los caminos? Ya sabes, orientarla un poco" "¡Si! claro" dije rápidamente. Ella sonrió más ampliamente, con su linda sonrisa, yo me sonrojé. "Quiero decir, claro, ¿necesitas ayuda?" Dije agarrando sus dos maletas. "Ven" "oh, gracias". Nos sonreímos y seguimos el camino hacia nuestra habitación.

Una vez llegamos… "Oye, ¿quieres que te ayude a desempacar?" "Claro, gracias" "No hay de que" Le sonreí. "Con que.. Estadounidense, cierto?" "Si, como lo supiste, ¿por el acento?" "Mmm, tal vez pero, Nina, es algo obvio.. " señale la gran bandera de . en su valija "No lo crees?" le dije sonriendo, "Oh, claro, así no creo que parezca de aquí" Ella se rió. Seguimos desempacando, hablando y riendo, hasta que la voz de Trudy nos interrumpió. "¡La cena!" "Ven, vamos" le dije agarrando una de sus manos. Ella sonrió, haciendo que me sonroje, otra vez. ¿Soy yo, o esto me pasa muy seguido hoy? ¿Me gusta? No, la acabo de conocer… Pero, hay algo en ella… Digo, nadie podría olvidar sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules-verdosos. O su bonita sonrisa. ¿Y que hay de la angelical risa que sale de ella? No me importa si la acabo de conocer, creo que me gusta Nina Martin.

**_Bueno, todo por hoy.. Por cierto, MIL GRACIAS por los primeros comentarios, ni siquiera sabía si alguien iba a leer mi historia, pero, aquí estoy, yendo por el tercer capitulo. De nuevo, GRACIAS CHICAS!_**

**_Sole _**


	3. Ya lo dije

_**Okk, chicas, reconozco que no me lucí mucho en los primeros capítulos, pero espero que mejoren.. Ustedes pueden decirme cosas y darme consejos, claro, sería muy aceptable y agradecido. Los consejos son bienvenidos también. También quiero aclararles que cuando hay guiones (-) entre letras (yo-ee), es porque tartamudean. Cuando una palabra termina con un guion (…podría-), es porque la oración es interrumpida, bien? **_

_**Veamos como me va ahora…**_

**Punto de Vista de Fabián**

Llegamos a la mesa. Me di cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo su mano, pero no la solté. Ambos levantamos la vista y nos sonreímos. Nos ruborizamos también, no lo puedo evitar. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a cenar. En ese momento, Víctor, el guardián de la casa, entró.

"¿Quien es ella?" Señaló a Nina. "Um, hola, soy Nina Martin" dijo ella extendiéndole la mano. El no la tomó, en lugar de eso, comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. "Llegas tarde," dijo firme "15 días tarde." "Lo se, lo siento, no supe de la beca hasta…" "No me interesa la razón de tu retraso" Víctor la cortó.

**Punto de Vista de Nina**

Ya eran casi las 9. Unos minutos después, "¡La cena!" Trudy nos interrumpió. "Ven, vamos" dijo Fabián, agarrándome la mano. Sonreí, el miró hacia sus pies, sonriendo.

El continuó guiándome hacia la sala. Llegamos a la mesa, y creo que ambos notamos que el seguía sosteniendo mi mano ya que levantamos la mirada al otro, al mismo tiempo. Nos sonreímos, pero miré a mi regazo para así ocultar el rubor que venía subiendo rápidamente por mis mejillas. Aunque no lo haya notado, eso me sucedía muchas veces desde que lo conocí. Pero no, no me puede gustar, lo acabo de conocer. Además, eso debe ser normal.

No pude dejar de notar que esa chica, em, Joy creo, me miraba con disgusto mientras comíamos. ¿Y si que no le agrado? ¿Será porque soy estadounidense? Bueno, es una pena, tenía la esperanza de ser agradable…

Mientras tanto, un hombre mayor de saco marrón y pelo negro con bigote, entró a la sala. El se dirigió hacia mí, debo admitir que me asustaba un poco. "¿Quien es ella?" dijo el señalándome. Me paré y dije "Um, hola, soy Nina Martin" Le extendí la mano. El no la tomó, pero empezó a girar a mi alrededor, "Llegas tarde, 15 días tarde" dijo serio. "Lo se, lo siento, no supe de la beca hasta…" "No me interesa la razón de tu retraso" Me interrumpió. "Víctor Rodenmaar" Dijo Trudy entrando en la conversación, me alivie un poco. Víctor, como parece, solo la miró. "Espero que le estés dando a la joven la bienvenida que se merece" "Bien, estaré trabajando. NADIE ME MOLESTE" dijo Víctor bien firme y se fue. Me recordaba a mi pa… CALMATE NINA, ya estas aquí, eso ya no debe importarte más.

Volví a sentarme solo con Fabián y Amber. Para este momento, los demás ya se habían ido a seguir con sus vidas. "Y… el guardián Víctor" Fabián me dijo sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa. "Da algo de miedo" Dijo Amber levantándose de la mesa. Lo mismo hicimos Fabián y yo.

Fuimos a nuestra habitación juntos. Agarré mi pijama y me dirigía hacia el baño hasta que Fabián me detuvo. "¿Ya te irás a dormir? Son las 10:30" dijo el, mirando su reloj de mano. "Em, si, estoy algo cansada" le dije dándole una media sonrisa, y con eso me fui. Me dirigí baño. Deslicé el pijama sobre mi cuerpo _**[Pijama en el perfil]**_ y me miré al espejo. Me lavé la cara y quité todo el maquillaje de ella. Al limpiar todo mi rostro, dejé al descubierto el gran moretón en el. Sip, aún esta allí, entre el mentón y la mejilla derecha. Intenté olvidarme de eso, ya estaba aquí, eso ya no importaba más.

Volví a mi habitación y encontré a Fabián leyendo un libro. Traté de ocultar la herida poniendo, casualmente, una mano sobre ella, pero al parecer no lo logré. "¿Qué tienes ahí?" dijo frunciendo el ceño. "N-Nada" tartamudeé "Claro que no…" el negó levantándose. Dejé que sacara mi mano. "¿Que te pasó ahí?" dijo preocupado "Oye, em, yo-e-e, no quiero hablar de ello.." tartamudeé de nuevo, dirigiéndome a mi cama, pero el me detuvo, de nuevo. "No, espera, ¿Quién te hizo eso?". Suspiré, "Mi padrastro" admití con los ojos cerrados. "¿Qué?" Dijo, prácticamente gritando, con una mezcla de enojado, preocupado y confundido. "Si.." dije sentándome en mi cama, Fabián me siguió. "El siempre lo hace, es por eso quise escapar y aquí estoy" dije dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, que mas daba, ya lo dije. Me envolvió en un gran abrazo, dejándome descansar su cabeza en su pecho. Solté otra cascada de lágrimas. Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, tan segura y fuerte, yo misma. Como nunca nadie me hizo sentir.

**Punto de Vista de Fabián**

"Em, si, estoy algo cansada" dijo ella y se fue. Estaba algo preocupado, sin embargo. Agarré un libro y empecé a leerlo. Unos minutos mas tarde, Nina regresó en su pijama, solo que parecía algo deprimida. También tenía una mano sobre su rostro. Extraño. "¿Qué tienes ahí?" dije un poco preocupado. "N-Nada" Ella tartamudeó, ahora si sabía que algo pasaba. "Claro que no…" dije levantándome. Me acerqué a ella y quité lentamente la mano de su rostro. Me sobresalté. Vi un gran moretón a un lado de su cara. "¿Qué te paso ahí?" dije, esta vez, más preocupado. "Oye, yo-ee-no quiero hablar de ello…" Y ahora sabía que era algo malo. Ella se dio la vuelta, pero la detuve. "No, espera, ¿quién te hizo eso?" Ella suspiro y dijo "Mi padrastro…" cerrando los ojos, como si le doliera decirlo. "¿Qué?" Casi grité. Fue lo único que dije, quiero decir, ¿cómo pudo? Ella es una chica hermosa, inocente, sensible. ¿CÓMO PUDO?

"Si.." Dijo simplemente, sentándose en su cama. Lo mismo hice yo. "El siempre lo hace, es por eso que quise escapar y aquí estoy…" dijo dejando fluir algunas lágrimas. La abracé con mucha fuerza, y así sentirse segura conmigo. Le acaricie sus cabellos de la cabeza descansando sobre mi pecho. Sentía sus lágrimas corriendo sobre mi camisa. Yo solo pensaba durante esos momentos. ¿Cómo es que le pasa esto a ella? Es la chica más perfecta que conozco. Pero a parecer, como dicen, las apariencias engañan. Detrás de esa capa de maquillaje, hay una gran herida. Y detrás de esa bella y perfecta chica, hay un desagradable e imperfecto pasado.

Las lágrimas pararon poco a poco, hasta que nos apartamos de ese abrazo que yo anhelaba tanto. "Oye, ¿cómo pasó todo?" Le pregunte suavemente, acariciando su mejilla. Ella respiró hondo y dijo "Mi padre nos dejó a mi madre y a mi solas. Entonces, ella necesitaba a alguien que cuide de mi, pero eligió a un viciado que siempre me maltrataba. Y, desde que ella murió…" hizo una pausa y soltó una lágrima, pero logró continuar. "…el me golpeaba libremente y siempre me llamaba estúpida porque tengo dislexia" y con eso dejó escapar otra lágrima, pero la limpié con la yema de mi dedo.

"Tu eres mucho mejor que eso" le dije. Ella me dio una sonrisa, pero sus ojos no expresaban lo mismo.

_**Voy a seguir en el próximo capitulo, esto ya es muy largo… Pero tranquilas va a ver otro capitulo, se los aseguro. :D**_

_**Nina ya le contó a Fabián su oscuro secreto así que veamos que pasa. Joy, en próximos capítulos, esta celosa. También les cuento que en el perfil [En la página de Polyvore, justo como la ropa], voy a poner los personajes de la historia. Si alguno no aparece es porque los olvidé o no entraron o no son tan importantes. Espero que me digan de alguna forma si es que siguen leyendo la historia. Gracias por leer.**_

_**Sole**_


	4. ¡Que dulce!

_**VOLVI! Perdonen, sé que tardo en subir los capítulos, pero quiero decirles que tengo unas 10 hojas borradores en mi carpeta listas, pero tardo en pasarlas a todas en la computadora, así que, perdónenme. Y ya sé que -seguramente- solo leen la historia unas 4 personas máximo, pero, lo que si puedo aclararles es que voy a seguir la historia. Cada cosa que me inspire, la escribo y así es como llevo la historia, no tengo ni la menor idea de cuando la voy a terminar...**_

_**Bueno, les doy un regalo, este capitulo será largo, tiene 2.102 palabras. Recuerden que en el capitulo anterior estaba el Punto de Vista de Fabián, así que su punto de vista continúa.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente..<strong>_

_"Tu eres mucho mejor que eso" le dije. Ella me dio una sonrisa, pero sus ojos no expresaban lo mismo._

"¿Quieres dormir?" Pregunté, notando que este asunto la habrá dejado exhausta. Ella asintió ligeramente la cabeza. "Bien" dije abriendo lentamente las sabanas para que ella pueda entrar. Se acomodó y yo la tapé.

Al notar su expresión depresiva, me arrodillé al lado de su cama. "¿Estas bien?" Le pregunté. "Si" dijo ella apenas audible. Al ver que no lo estaba, me acerqué más a ella. "Recuerda que no importa lo que digan," murmuré mirándole a los ojos. "eres hermosa" Noté que su expresión de preocupación y miedo se fue. Me acerqué y besé su mejilla, disfrutando cada segundo. "Dulces sueños, Nina" Le sonreí y me fui al baño con mi pijama en mano. Me cambié y volví al cuarto para ver a Nina ya dormida, como un ángel caído del cielo. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y le di un beso en su frente.

Volví a mi cama para dormirme y posiblemente soñar con Nina. Sonreí al pensar en ello. Apagué la luz y me dormí.

**Punto de Vista de Nina**

Wow, me llamó hermosa. No pude dejar de notar lo dulce que el era desde el principio. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando el empezó a acercarse. Cerró los ojos y me besó tiernamente en la mejilla. "Dulces sueños, Nina" Fabián me sonrió, con su sonrisa única. Agarró su pijama y salió de la habitación.

Decidí descansar, así que cerré los ojos, dispuesta a dormirme. Unos segundos después, oí que la puerta se abre y se cierra silenciosamente. Fabián. Estaba a punto de dormirme, cuando siento que su mano empieza a acariciar mi mejilla. Su aliento golpea mi cara y el me besa dulcemente en la frente.

Bueno, sé que mi mente a estado dando vueltas este día, pero, creo que me gusta Fabián. El es lindo, dulce, tierno, inteligente, un caballero y no es un pervertido. Aunque esa no es la parte más importante, sino que desde que lo conocí, el colocó vendas en las heridas aún frescas que mi padre había dejado en mi corazón durante años, y eso es inexplicable y único. Yo siempre solía estar preocupada y miedosa en casa. Pero entre sus brazos, me sentía segura y protegida, lista para luchar en contra del dolor y el sufrimiento.

Y así me dormí, pensando en Fabián…

~A la mañana siguiente~

Me desperté con alguien sacudiendo mi hombro. Ese alguien era Fabián. "Nina, levántate, hay que ir a la escuela" dijo el tratando de despertarme. "¿um?" dije abriendo los ojos. Miré el reloj en el escritorio a un lado de mi cama. 08:05. Aquí, la escuela comenzaba a las 9 am.

Aparté la mirada para ver a Fabián ya con su uniforme puesto buscando su corbata. Me miró con su sonrisa. "¿Lista para tu primer día?" dijo extendiéndome la mano. Me senté "¡Lista!" Sonreí. _**[Posición en el perfil] **_Agarré su mano, y estaba poniéndome de pie, hasta que me resbalé con un zapato al lado de mi cama. Caí en sus brazos, mis manos en su cuello y las suyas sosteniéndome por mi cintura.

Me sonrojé, claro. Nos miramos a los ojos, parecía un momento mágico, hasta… "a-ah" tartamudeé. No sabía que decir. "Um, lo-lo siento" tartamudeé de nuevo, sonriendo. Esta vez, alejándome de sus protectores brazos. El se rió mínimamente, sonrojándose también. "Está bien" dijo sonriéndome. Mi sonrisa se amplió.

Agarré mi uniforme y fui al baño pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. En lo tanto que quería besarlo, pero no soy nadie para poder hacerlo. Solo una novata con una beca que lo conoció ayer. Además, acabo de volverme su amiga, supongo, no lo voy a arruinar. Digo, le conté mi más oscuro secreto, pero, soy solo su amiga, no más.

Ya me había terminado de cambiar. Entré de nuevo al cuarto y veo a Fabián, aún con una chispa de rubor, esperándome. Busqué entre mis cosas y encontré mi escaso maquillaje. Tomé mi brillo de labios transparente y el polvo color piel. Me senté frente a un espejo en la habitación y comencé a cubrir con la base el moretón situado a un lado de mi rostro, al igual que cada mañana.

Noté que Fabián me miraba con cara de lástima desde el otro lado de la habitación. Le sonreí a través del espejo, el se fue acercando a mi y finalmente se sentó en mi cama. Suspiré y me senté junto a el. Lo miré, "Cálmate, sé que sientes lástima, pero estoy bien" dije tratando de calmarlo, agarrando su mano. El soltó una lágrima, me sorprendió. "¿Qué te sucede?" Le pregunté, confundida, preocupada…

El al fin me miró con esos ojos que yo tanto admiraba. "Tu no te mereces esto" dijo negando la cabeza. Qué dulce… se preocupa por mí. "No es tu culpa" Lo abracé con mucha fuerza, el se sentía culpable, pero ¿por qué?

Dejé descansar mi cabeza cómodamente en su hombro, era como volver a la cama y soñar de nuevo. Después de unos minutos, nos apartamos. De repente, abrimos los ojos y notamos lo cerca que estábamos, cara a cara. Seguramente eran solo unos diez centímetros. Estábamos plantados en los ojos del otro. Pasaron unos segundos y Fabián comenzó a acercarse. Hice lo mismo. Cerré los ojos y ya podía sentir su aliento haciéndome cosquillas. Tenía esas raras mariposas en el estomago.

Estábamos a punto de besarnos hasta que oímos que la puerta se abre. Nos separamos inmediatamente, ruborizados. En la puerta estaba Patricia. "Oigan, ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¡Se hace tarde!" Nos gritó y se fue. Miré el reloj. 08:34. Sip, era tarde… Giré de vuelta para ver a Fabián, aún algo avergonzado. "Um, s-será mejor s-si nos apuramos" Dije trabándome en algunas palabras, de la vergüenza, también. "S-si". Nos sonreímos el uno al otro, antes de apresurarnos a salir con nuestros bolsos escolares.

Nos sentamos rápido y comimos una tostada antes de salir corriendo. Miré de reojo el reloj principal mientras corría hacia la puerta. Seguí corriendo, Fabián pisando mis talones. Cuando crucé la puerta, accidentalmente, la cerré en la cara de Fabián y se estrelló contra ella. Comencé a las carcajadas como una sicópata. Fui a abrirla, "¿E-Estas bi-ien?" dije logrando apenas hablar a causa de la risa. Fabian me sonrió con cara de venganza. "Estas muerta…" Dijo mirándome fijamente. Me di cuenta de lo que quería decir. Salí corriendo, riendo aún, el me seguía, ambos corriendo tan rápido como podíamos. El ya solo estaba a unos metros de mi.

"¿No te rindes, Martin?" Bromeó el. "¡Jamás!" Le grité yo. Esto estaba divertido. Unos segundos después, el se lanzó hacia mi. Puso sus brazos en mi cintura, tumbándome al césped junto con el. Estaba tirada a su lado… riendo.

El se apoyó en su codo, me miró y sonrió. Apartó un pequeño mechón de mi cara y su mano se quedó allí, en mi mejilla. "¿Y ahora?" El dijo tiernamente. Podía derretirme libremente en sus brazos. Estaba roja del rubor que no había querido parar desde el principio. Sonreí mientras miraba a sus hermosos ojos brillantes y sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a llenar el espacio restante entre nosotros. Amplió su sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Lo imité. Nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse, cuando la estúpida campana sonó.

Me despedí del mundo de sus ojos y volví al real, recordando que hace cinco minutos estábamos llegando tarde a clases. Lo miré y me sonrió. Al parecer el también se había perdido en todo este momento. "Vamos" Se río el. Tomó mi mano, estaban presentes esas 'chispas', me reí de eso en voz baja.

Corrimos hacia la escuela, sin hablar, pero riendo todo el tiempo. Llegamos justo a tiempo, nos sentamos juntos y la clase comenzó. Yo ni siquiera prestaba atención al profesor, solo pensaba en que todo esto me estaba sucediendo a mi, y también me sonrojaba cuando quería mirar de reojo a Fabián y descubría que el me estaba observando a mi también. Nada más ni nada menos. La escuela terminó, siempre con Fabián a mi lado, solo que seguíamos actuando como amigos.

Llegamos a la casa junto con los demás. "Oye, cámbiate aquí, si quieres. Yo iré al baño" Dijo una vez que llegamos a nuestra habitación. "Bien por mi" Le sonreí, igual que el. Agarró su ropa y se fue. Cuando cerró la puerta comencé a cambiarme. Terminé rápido, así que me senté en mi cama buscando algo para hacer, decidí leer un libro. A los minutos, escuché un par de golpecitos en la puerta. "Nina, ¿Estas lista?" Escuché a Fabián desde el otro lado de la puerta. "¡Si, entra!" Le respondí. _**Atuendos **__**en el perfil.**_ El entró al cuarto vistiendo otra muda de ropa, como lo esperado.

Cuando entró sonriendo, era tan hermoso, sorprendente, tan wow… No sé como describirlo, pero, esas pequeñas cosas me hacen tan feliz, y… no lo sé… no tengo idea de cómo expresarlo… me hacen sentir como nunca me sentí, tan… especial.

Volviendo al mundo real, Fabián tomó un libro al azar y se sentó casualmente en su cama. Sip, mis ojos en él, como siempre, observaba cada movimiento. "Oye…" dijo apartando la vista de su libro, lo miré. "emm, e-estuve pensando… aún n-no has visto la ciudad" "¿Ciudad?" Me empezó a interesar este tema… "¡Si!" dijo levantando las cejas. Incliné ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha."Ya sabes, tiendas, cafés, restaurantes… algo más después de todo este campus" Sonreí. Después de hacer eso, noté que se volvió algo tenso. "Am, yo me p-preguntaba s-si, tu, em, bueno, em" Me reí un poco. Tomó algo de aire."Nina," dijo al fin, algo más concentrado en lo que diría, supongo. Cerró su libro, se acercó a mí, se sentó en mi cama. "¿querrías ir a la ciudad conmigo?" dijo con esperanza. Quería gritar de alegría. Parecía confiado, pero, que tal si… "Al igual que… ¿una cita?" le pregunté sacándome esa pendiente duda de mi cabeza. Claro que quería ir a la cuidad con el, claro que me gustaría que fuera una cita. Pero depende de el, y no parecía seguro después de 'contestar'… "A-a-e, si, em, digo, no, s-si tu q-quieres, claro..." A medida que iba terminando la oración, se fue apagando. Colocó su mano en la nuca, de inmediato miró a su regazo.

Me pareció tan dulce. Como el rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas, la manera en que actuaba por no saber que hacer, como tartamudeaba por estar nervioso, creo que me estaba invitando a salir. Al pensar esto, se ensanchó mi sonrisa.

Me acerqué a el y besé su mejilla, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, y aún seguía 100% segura de que lo que estaba haciendo expresaba lo que ni mil palabras lograrían decir, y me sentía bien, porque quería demostrarlo de alguna forma. Yo lo amaba. Si, lo dije. Estoy enamorada de Fabián Rutter.

Me alejé de su rostro, terminando el beso. El abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos, colocó su mano en la mejilla que yo acababa de besar. Levantó la vista y bajó la mano. Se me quedó mirando, sorprendido.

"Me encantaría, Fabián" Murmuré sonriendo. Me levanté, agarré mi mochila. Abrí y cerré la puerta suavemente, dejando al desconcertado Fabián solo en el cuarto.

Me dirigí a la sala dispuesta a hacer la tarea, algo que no lograría jamás… Tengo esa maldición de la dislexia, como ya dije. Me esfuerzo demasiado para tener buenas notas, pero para poder entrar aquí… no lo sé, solo siento que fue un milagro que me aceptaran.

Enterré mi cabeza en la tarea, pero después de unos 45 minutos, me rendí. Es difícil, no tengo a nadie que sepa enseñar a disléxicos y los únicos que saben de mi problema son solo el director Sweet y un par de maestros. Y, claro, Fabián. Ahhh, qué bonito nombre, ¿no es cierto?

Bueno, ¡listo! Ya me rindo… Junté mis cosas, cuando estaba terminando, Trudy justo anunció "¡La cena!" Dejé mi mochila en el sofá. Di la vuelta para irme a cenar, hasta que alguien tiró de mi mano hacia el otro lado, me sentí obligada a darme la vuelta, así que lo hice. Cuando giro, veo a Fabián, Fabián sonriéndome. De repente, el me besa en la mejilla, justo como yo lo hice. Le sonreí más sonrojada que nunca. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero este beso era, no lo sé… diferente… Seguí mi camino hacia mesa, Fabián siguiéndome. Allí ya estaban todos los huéspedes de la casa, la cena concurrió sin incidentes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Tuve aquí un fin de semana largo así que aproveché y escribí todo esto. Lo hice mucho más largo porque, bueno ustedes se lo merecen. No había escrito desde la ultima vez por lo que les regalé ese capitulo bien largo para que sigan leyendo la historia.<strong>_

_**No sé si hacer que el padrastro aparezca de nuevo. No sé si involucrar música en esta historia –pero creo le lo voy a dejar para otra historia-. No sé si crear una escena bajo la lluvia.**_

**En una semana -mas o menos- publicaré el próximo capitulo, ok?**

_**:Trajes en el perfil:**_

**Recomendación:**

_**Lego House-Brad Kavanagh**_


	5. Noche de Ensueño Parte 1

**_Hola chicas como dije, hoy estoy actualizando. Esto es algo que siempre me olvidé de decir y lo voy a decir antes de que lo olvide, otra vez:_**

**_Todos los personajes de HOA son propios de Nickelodeon, no míos. Yo solo soy dueña de la trama en la historia, por mala suerte…_**

**_LISTO! jaja… Chicos: Que disfruten el capitulo 5 :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de Vista de Nina<strong>

Cuando terminamos de comer, ya eran casi las 7. Me cepillé los dientes, volví a mi cuarto, agarré un libro y regresé a la sala. Si, lo sé, leer es lo único que hago, aunque la cosa es que los quiero acabar. Mi madre me los regaló un par de semanas antes de su accidente. Yo siempre solía leer este tipo de grandes libros que ella me compraba. Solo que desde que ella se fue, yo vivía aterrorizada y todas estas toneladas de príncipes y princesas, y hadas y finales felices, toda esta fantasía, quedó sepultada en una opaca caja en una esquina de mi habitación. Pero ahora que estoy aquí y decidí empezar una nueva vida, durante el viaje, en algún pequeño rincón de mi maleta traje estos obsequios que yo aún sigo apreciando.

De repente, recordé toda la tarea que nos habían dado. Claro, los primeros días no eran gran cosa, pero yo llegué dos semanas tarde. Debo intentarlo de nuevo, tengo que hacerlo por mí, estoy poniendo mucho en juego. Si vuelvo a casa, ni siquiera sé si voy a sobrevivir. "Si… mejor cuido mi beca…" murmuré para mi misma negando con la cabeza. Abrí mi carpeta otra vez, pero todos esos números se confundieron en mi mente. Sentía todo esto como un laberinto de cristal que debía cruzar, pero si me rendía, mi padre me estaría esperando en la entrada, solo para llevarme a casa para jamás volver y hacer un último intento.

Coloqué mi cabeza entre mis brazos dándome por vencida. Solté una lágrima, si volvía a casa, ¿qué pasaría conmigo?

"Um, Nina, ¿estas bien?" Escuché a Fabián. Recordé que yo estaba en la sala, yo estaba en la sala… llorando. Ay, Dios, ¿qué hago, qué hago? "A-a-e, si, em, e-es solo… um, nada…" Maldigo mi tartamudez. Directamente me levante, claro, Fabián me detuvo. "No…" El me miraba. "No puedes hacerlo, ¿cierto?" Dijo el, lento y lamentable.

Sus ojos me enfrentaron, pero mis lágrimas me delataron. Negué fuerte con la cabeza y corrí fuera de la habitación.

Entré nuestro cuarto y me arrojé a la cama tan pronto como la vi. Empecé a llorar interminablemente en la posición de una pelota. Fabián entró por la puerta y se sentó en mi cama cerca de mí. Me frotó el hombro mientras yo sollozaba hasta que, después de unos segundos, comencé a calmarme un poco. Lo miré, el tenía toda su atención en mí, me regaló un pequeña sonrisa, como la que se dibujó en mi cara después de ese instante. Me sentí un poco mejor con el aquí…

De repente, rápidamente el se acostó a mi lado. Wow, eso fue inesperado. "Hola!" dijo tocándome la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice. Me reí un poco. Eso lo hizo sonreír, lo cual me hizo sonrojar. Estábamos enfrentados uno al otro. "¿Estas mejor?" Me preguntó. Asentí. "Es solo que… Ya sabes… tengo dislexia, y…" Solté una lágrima. "no logro hacerlo…" El la limpió suavemente. "Está bien, no llores… odio que llores, por favor, no lo hagas… Te entiendo" Esas dos palabras lo cambiaron todo. No recuerdo una sola vez de cuando alguien me entendió desde que mi madre murió, y yo sabía que el lo decía enserio.

"Oye, yo soy bueno en la escuela. De hecho, yo también tengo una beca para venir aquí, solo que desde hace varios años… ¿Acaso… necesitas un tutor?" Me sonrió, mi sonrisa no se había borrado de mi rostro, pero se desvaneció inmediatamente al recordar… "Necesito a alguien que sepa enseñar a disléxicos" Me lamenté. "Exacto," Lo miré con mirada interrogante. "mi hermano, el padece de dislexia. Antes de venir aquí, yo le enseñaba" Mi rostro se iluminó otra vez. "Solo si tu quieres, claro" Asentí. "Si, gracias… en verdad"

Unos segundos después de admirar sus ojos, se me escapó un bostezo. Fabián al notarlo, se acercó a mí y rodeó lentamente sus brazos alrededor de mí cintura. Sonreí al igual que el y cerré los ojos. Situé mi cabeza cómodamente en su cálido pecho. El comenzó a hacer leves círculos con sus manos sobre mi espalda y acomodó su cabeza encima de la mía. Mis párpados empezaron a volverse pesados, hasta que ya no podían quedar abiertos. Solo una cosa pasó antes dormirme, murmuré para Fabián…

"Eres mi héroe…"

**~03:30~**

Me desperté a mitad de la noche. Las ganas de dormir ya habían desaparecido. Todo estaba a oscuras excepto por la hermosa luz de la luna, por lo que si se podían notar las cosas presentes en la habitación.

Levanté la vista y veo a Fabián a mi lado, despierto también, estaba apoyado en su codo con la cabeza en su mano, el me estaba mirando atentamente. "¿Qué haces?" Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. "Veo como duermes…" Me respondió. ¡Permiso para derretirme! Lo único en lo que podía pensar es en reírme sonrojada. "¿Por qué te despertaste?" Me preguntó. "No tengo sueño, ¿y tú?" "Tampoco…" el respondió. Un par de segundos después de una cara pensativa, dijo… "¿Quieres hacer algo?" Me encogí de hombros. "¿Cómo que?" Le sonreí. "No lo sé… ¡Lo tengo! ¿Conoces el juego de las veinte preguntas?" "Si, claro, pero, oye ¿no es algo… largo?" Le dije. "Si, es cierto," Coincidió el. "mejor hagámoslo de solo unas quince preguntas, ¿bien?" "Bien" Le sonreí.

Dio la vuelta, se paró y encendió la lámpara en mi mesita de noche. Buscó entre sus cosas y finalmente encontró unas biromes y un par de cuadernos. Mientras, me senté en el respaldo de la cama, Fabián se sentó contra la pared. En cuanto me entregó el cuaderno y la lapicera, comencé a escribir mis curiosidades sobre el.

**_[_**Subrayado**_-Fabián; _**_Cursiva**-Nina]**_

Luego de, tal vez, cinco minutos, terminé de anotar mis quince preguntas. "Listo, ¿y tú?" Le pregunté. "Sip, ya casi… y… ¡Listo!" Dijo el, yo me reí. Intercambiamos cuadernos y eché un vistazo rápido a todas sus preguntas. Entonces comencé, pregunta 1:

1) ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

_Purpura _–Contesté. Las primeras preguntas eran fáciles y normales…

2) ¿Película favorita?

_Bratz: La película_

3) ¿Comida preferida?

_Spaguetti_

4) ¿Cantante favorito?

_Taylor Swift_

5) ¿Programa favorito?

_Zoey 101 –...pero después estuvieron algo mas intensas..._

6) ¿Tienes algún interés en la música?

_Algo así… estuve en el coro de la escuela por algunos años, después me aleje de esas cosas, pero antes de venir, solía cantar o tararear canciones, pero nada muy importante… _–Escribí después.

7) ¿Qué quieres ser cuando crezcas?

_No tengo nada planeado por ahora, pero… no lo sé, creo que me interesa la música y la escritura_

8) ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorada de alguien?

_No… cuando fui madurando, me alejé de las relaciones porque siempre tenia en cuenta el incidente de mis padres_

9) ¿Alguna vez tuviste un sueño de niña?

_Si, claro, todos lo tuvimos. Como cuando yo quería ser una estrella de rock (si, lo sé, ridículo) o una bailarina, a los 9 años quería ser una súper-modelo pero se que es algo que nunca pasará_

10) ¿A qué le temes? –Suspiré…

_A la muerte dolorosa_

11) ¿Confías en mí? –¡Pero, claro, Fabián!

_Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré_

12) ¿Qué opinas de mí? –Oh-oh. Golpe duro. ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué digo? Ah, solo la verdad…

_Creo que eres algo inseguro y tímido a veces. También eres gentil, dulce, inteligente, lindo y divertido, y me encantan tu sonrisa y tus ojos _–Listo, lo dije todo...

13) ¿Crees ya haber encontrado el 'amor de tu vida' en alguna parte? –Bien, admito que ahora si estoy algo ruborizada…

_Talvez…_

14) ¿Ya tuviste tu primer beso? (no respondas si no quieres)

_Nop, aún no_

15) ¿Te gusta alguna persona? –Me sonrojé cuando leí esta pregunta.

_Si, _–confesé– _y mucho_

Me pregunto qué habrá contestado Fabián…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si... ¿Qué habrá contestado Fabián? jaja<em>**

**_Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan escribiendo más comentarios, y por supuesto, que escriban cada vez mas historias Fabina… Próximo capitulo: Las 15 preguntas de Nina y las respuestas de Fabian. (Fue algo cursi, cierto?)_**

**_Les cuento algo...me las arreglo para quedarme hasta tarde en la computadora con el riesgo de que mis papas me descubran, me reten y me manden a dormir... jajaja. Se viene el fin de semana así que voy a aprovechar y escribir más._**

**_¿Escucharon a Abraham Mateo? Es sorprendente :D_**

**_Besotes a mis amigos que saben que estoy escribiendo esta historia y la leen, en especial a Igna y Daia S. (tkm) y también a SadrianaCheaks: Adri, sin tu ayuda no sé donde estaría mi historia. Gracias_**

**_Love_**

**_Sole_**

**_x_**


	6. Noche de Ensueño Parte 2

_**Hola! Todo ok? Bueno, me alegro mucho! Jaja, se nota que estoy feliz, cierto? :D Bueno, lo estoy.**_

_**Bueno, dejemos mi historia aparte y comencemos con la que importa aquí. Realmente espero que les guste este capitulo (Perdon si es algo cursi, en especial para Fabian. Pero, bueno, todos somos asi cuando se trata de Fabina, cierto?).**_

_**HOA no es propio de mí, sino de Nickelodeon! La canción, Lego House, tampoco me pertenece ni a Fabian, es de Ed Sheeran, pero en esta historia haremos de cuenta de que es de Fabian. **__**(Les dejo el link de Youtube: .**_**com/watch?v=Y4rFiG44zFU**_**)**_

_**PD: Recuerden que tengo Twitter: solizzNaz and for **_**ChealseaShinesRIP**_**, I'm SO sorry, but this story is not in English. For now, I'm terrible in that as you can realize now. You know what? Some people, like me, use the Google Chrome's translator to read stories. I hope this has helped you and you can read my story, a lot of kisses :D**_

**Punto de vista de Nina**

Bueno, ya había contestado esas 15 preguntas. Para ser verdad, eran similares a las mías ahora que lo pienso. Ya quiero saber que contestó Fabián...

Miré hacia el, el me estaba mirando también. "¿Terminaste?" Me preguntó. "Si, ¿y tú?" "Si, es que… no quería molestarte…" dijo despacio. Le sonreí. Intercambiamos cuadernos, otra vez, y comencé a leer sus respuestas, decían...

_1- ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?_

El spaguetti con albóndigas de Trudy :D –Me reí de esa

_2- ¿Color favorito?_

Azul

_3- ¿Cantante favorito?_

Drake Bell

_4- ¿En donde vives?_

Aquí en Liverpool

_5- ¿Canción preferida por ahora?_

Dont wanna miss a thing de Areosmith

_6- ¿En tu vida esta o estuvo presente la musica?_

Para ser honesto, si, amo la música. Fui al coro de la escuela desde pequeño porque me gustaba cantar, soportando las burlas, claro. A los 10 años me regalaron mi primera guitarra y comencé a ir a lecciones y me encantó, entonces seguí y seguí. Desde pequeño tengo un collar con una púa de guitarra. Mi guitarra esta ahora mismo debajo de mi cama, siempre la oculté de todos, aunque lo más vergonzoso no es eso, sino que escribo canciones, toco la guitarra, el bajo y la batería. Nunca se lo dije a nadie porque solo se burlarían de mi justo como lo hacían antes, esa es toda mi verdad… –Wow, ¡gracias a Dios que escribí esa pregunta! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tendría tanto que ver con la música, no tenia idea. ¿Y que hay con eso de que escribe sus propias canciones? Wow, solo, wow. Mejor voy a continuar, veamos que otras sorpresas hay…

_7-¿Algún hobbie?_

Solo tocar la guitarra y actuar un poco.–Genial, actuar…

_8- ¿Sueñas con algo?_

No, solo poder ser feliz. Tal vez me gustaría poder hacer que esas canciones signifiquen más de lo que suenan, pero solo eso, sin obligaciones.

_9- ¿Cuándo crezcas quieres ser algo en especifico?_

No estoy seguro, tal vez algún hobbie…

_10- ¿A que le temes?_

_A morir antes de poder confesar lo que siento._–Esto es cada vez más similar una película…

_11- ¿Confías en mí? _–Bien, pregunta clave.

Claro… –Suspiré de alivio–siempre y por siempre

_12- ¿Alguna vez besaste a alguien, digo, algo como tu primer beso?_

No, nunca besé a nadie (al confesarte todo esto me alegro de que no salga de este cuaderno)– Me reí de nuevo.

_13- ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?_

Casi me 'enamoré' de una chica a mis 14 años pero ella me engañaba. Me sentí tan ciego y usado que decidí no arriesgarme más.

_14- ¿Y ahora?_

Si, perdidamente enamorado en secreto. –Me siento tan tonta, el está enamorado... y claro, ¡de otra! Quiero decir, no podría ser yo, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué se le ocurriría enamorarse de mí? No tengo nada de especial…

_15-¿Qué opinas de mí?_ –Esta era una de las preguntas de las que más quería saber su respuesta. Bien; inspira, aspira, inspira, aspira…

Eres una chica inteligente, divertida, única, especial, dulce y hermosa, también adoro cuando sonríes y tus ojos verdes-azulados. –El es sorprendente… siempre buscando lo bueno de mí, mirando más allá de la piel, encontrando lo ni siquiera yo había notado… El piensa todo eso sobre mí, hasta conoce perfectamente mis ojos, el es… perfecto.

Levanté la vista hacia el, como el lo hizo en el mismo momento. Nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos segundos. Me sonrojé rápido. Al parecer, el también había terminado de leer mis respuestas, así que miré detenidamente el cuaderno buscando algo que decir…

"Oye, ¿es cierto?" Le pregunté curiosa. "¿Que?" Me sonrió el. "¿Tocas la guitarra?" dije sentándome a su lado. Era su turno de sonrojarse. Solo miró con la cabeza baja, pero hizo una señal de asentimiento, sonreí. Levantó la mirada y me vio sonriendo.

"¿Que?" repitió.

"Toca" dije chocando hombro a hombro juguetonamente. Abrió grandes los ojos, la expresión de su rostro cambió de confundido ruborizado a sorpresa y negación. "Oooooohh, NOOOO!" dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la cama, lo seguí. "¡Vamos!" le insistí sonriendo. "¿No confiabas en mi?" lo enfrenté con cara de perrito abandonado. "¡Oye!" Se rió el, me reí con el.

Tiró de mi mano hasta llegar a su cama y nos sentamos."Escucha, no eres tú…" me dijo lamentable. "es… oh, no puedo…" "¿Por qué?" Suspiró. "Me siento ridículo, ¿si?" dijo serio. "¿Que? Vamos, ¿si? Por mi…" le supliqué otra vez. Miró su regazo una vez mas y suspiro derrotado.

Justo como lo había confesado, sacó su guitarra de bajo de su cama. Se esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. "Solo una, ¿bien?" Dijo evitando el contacto con mis ojos. Asentí sonriendo, el me vio asique continuó. Empezó a puntear, el tocaba muy bien. Pero cuando comenzó a cantar me concentré en la letra, era hermosa, tal como su voz angelical.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces  
>and build a Lego house<br>If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_And three words have  
>two meanings<br>but there's one thing on my mind  
>It's all for you<em>

_And it's dark in the cold December  
>But I've got you to keep me warm, mmmh<br>and if you're broken heart won't mend, yeah  
>And keep you sheltered from the storm<br>that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch  
>I'm out of love<br>I'll pick you up  
>When you're getting down<br>And out of all these things I've done  
>I think I love you better now<em>

_I'm out of sight  
>I'm out of mind<br>I'll do it all for you anytime  
>and out of all these things I've done<br>I think I love you better now  
>Now<em>

Nunca la había escuchado, apuesto que era una de sus canciones.

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
>and colour you in<em>

_If things go right  
>we could frame it<br>and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say this  
>But I've been here before<br>Now I'll surrender up my heart  
>And swap it for yours<em>

_I'm out of touch  
>I'm out of love<br>I'll pick you up  
>When you're getting down<br>And out of all these things I've done  
>I think I love you better now<em>

_I'm out of sight  
>I'm out of mind<br>I'll do it all for you anytime  
>and out of all these things I've done<br>I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down  
>I think the braces are breaking<br>and It's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in the cold December  
>But I've got you to keep me warm, mmmh<br>If you're broken heart won't mend, yeah  
>And keep you sheltered from the storm<br>That's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch  
>I'm out of love<br>I'll pick you up  
>When you're getting down<br>And out of all these things I've done  
>I think I love you better now<em>

_I'm out of sight  
>I'm out of mind<br>I'll do it all for you anytime  
>and out of all these things I've done<br>I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch  
>I'm out of love<br>I'll pick you up  
>When you're getting down<br>And out of all these things I've done  
>I think Ilove you better now<em>

__I'm out of sight  
>I'm out of mind<br>I'll do it all for you anytime  
>and out of all these things I've done<br>I think I love you better now__

___I'm out of ______love______  
>I'm out of <em>_____touch______  
>I'll pick you up<br>When you're getting down  
>And out of all these things I've done<br>I think I love you better now___

La canción era hermosa, el sabía tocar fantástico y su voz, ahh… su voz…

Finalmente tuvo la valentía para mirarme, pero bajó la vista otra vez. Aunque detrás de ese avergonzado rostro, sobresalía una pequeña sonrisa. Dejó su guitarra despacio en su cama. El seguía mirando su regazo y una sonrisa completa se dibujó sobre su cara. "No puedo creer que lo hice…" susurró para sí mismo. De repente, me abrazó tan fuerte… y yo no sabía por que, pero lo abracé también. El abrazo lamentablemente terminó pronto.

"Eh, lo siento" se rió avergonzado. Me reí un poco.

"Oye… em, ¿qué es lo no puedes creer que hiciste?" Me miró con esa pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, tocar frente a ti…" Respondió. "Sobre esa canción… ¿tu la escribiste?" Simplemente asintió. "Es otra razón por lo que no lo puedo creer" Se rió. No me miraba a los ojos, aún seguía siendo el chico tímido.

Negué con la cabeza."Tienes un gran talento, ¿Por qué están difícil para ti mostrarlo?" Le pregunté. Entiendo que el no es el chico más popular de la escuela o algo así, pero, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto?  
>"Sencillo, yo solo soy… el aguafiestas, aburrido y nerd Fabian" ¿Qué?<p>

Negué mi cabeza otra vez. "No es cierto… tu eres mucho mejor que eso" Lo imité. Nos reímos, entonces, el me miró sonrojado. "Gracias, Nina…" Solo le sonreí como respuesta. Un incómodo silencio cayó entre nosotros, pero Fabián lo rompió. "E-em, creo que… deberíamos, em, dormir…" dijo levantándose. Lo mismo hice yo.

Estaba llegando a mi cama cuando un fuerte ruido, probablemente de un animal o algo así, retumbó en la habitación. _**(Como el que escucharon en el sótano en la temporada 1 de HOA, el que resultó ser un gato)**_

Salté a los brazos de Fabián de inmediato. El se rió. "Por favor, no me digas que jamás habías escuchado a un animal"

Me reí también, el me causaba sonreír siempre. "Oye," lo golpeé juguetonamente. Volví al ruido. "¿Sabes que era eso?" Le pregunté todavía con algo de miedo. "No, no tengo idea. Pero no es nada de que preocuparse" Me calmó el. "Ahora intenta dormir, ¿bien?" Asentí, pero aún no me calmaba por completo.

Nos acostamos en nuestras camas y apagué la única luz encendida en el cuarto. Es una lástima, yo ya extrañaba sus calientes brazos.

Después de 5 minutos, no lo soporté más. Me destapé y me dirigí a la cama de Fabián. Agité su hombro algo tímida. "Fabián…" dije despacio tratando de no asustarlo. "¿Si?" Escuché. Al parecer, el no se había dormido todavía. "Um, yo… aún sigo algo alterada por… ese ruido… ¿no te importa si… yo… em, duermo aquí?"

Era una ventaja que lo único que podía verse a esta altura era la oscuridad, de lo contrario el hubiera notado el rubor subiendo por mis mejillas a unos mil caballos de fuerza por hora.

"Claro, ven" respondió. Me alivié, entré en sus sabanas junto a el. Rodeó sus brazos a mi alrededor, yo dejé descansar mi cabeza en su pecho. Rápidamente hice algo que salió desde mi interior. Lo besé en la mejilla, ¡Gracias, fuerzas interiores! (debe notarse el sarcasmo). Después de hacerlo sin ni siquiera pensar, estaba ya a un volumen de rojo carmesí.

El se empieza mover un poco y, tan rápido como yo lo hice, el me besa mi frente.

Yo, con mi colorado rostro posando en el cómodo y cálido pecho de Fabián. El, con sus brazos alrededor de mí, descansando tranquilamente. Esta, una noche que jamás olvidaré…

_**Listo por hoy! Se que me tardé, solo eran unos ciertos problemas constantes de la vida…**_

_**Bueno, así que les dejé otro de mis 'regalos' :D Siempre que me tarde, será un capítulo al menos un poco mas largo, están de acuerdo? Gracias, chicos, los amo!**_

_**Naza-Pazz**_


	7. Te amo

_**Este capitulo está dedicado a todas aquellas personas con muchas cursilerías en la mente. A todos los súper-fans de Fabina. A todos los que no pueden vivir sin tener a una persona en la mente. A todos los miedosos. Esas personas tan lindas que siempre se preocupan por el otro más que por ellos mismos. Que se arrepienten y que valoran las pequeñas cosas que les obsequia Cupido. A todos los que tienen un amor platónico secreto. A las que aún esperan su primer beso. A las personas tímidas. A las que se sonrojan cuando esa persona los toca por accidente. A las que se quedan mirando a los ojos del otro solo para ver más allá del color. A las que se dejan llevar por el momento. Las personas que aprovechan cada oportunidad para demostrar su amor. Esas personas que son capaces de hacer lo imposible para demostrarlo.**_

_**Cuando llores, esa persona estará para limpiarte las lágrimas…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de Vista de Fabian<strong>

__Bip, bip, bip. __Bip, bip, bip. Bip, bip, bip. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipp-__

Me desperté con el despertador chillando en mi oído. Lo apagué lo más rápido posible ni bien lo escuché tratando de no despertar al ángel descansando a mi lado. Desde el primer día que vi a Nina, supe que ella poseía una belleza inalcanzable. No era necesario acercarme para poder deducirlo.

Nina seguía durmiendo en mis brazos, se veía tan hermosa… La podría admirar todo el día, lástima que no puedo.

Si, entiendo que estoy aquí, a su lado, abrazándola como para no dejarla ir jamás, pero, cómo me gustaría poder estar aún más cerca de ella, pero no de la manera pervertida. Quiero decir, poder abrazarla justo así todos os días, que ella pueda recurrir a mi en sus días de melancolía, correr llorando mis brazos cuando me necesitara más que nunca. Pero aún más que todo… experimenta esa sensación única al probar esos perfectos labios color cereza, sentir el amor cada vez que los besara… Esa pasión eterna, parecerían horas aún si fueran solo unos constantes segundos…

Espero poder saber como todo eso se siente algún día, y poder lograrlo con ella, ese amor, esa pasión, porque yo la amo, y sin dudarlo más.

Finalmente, Nina comenzó a agitarse un poco hasta abrir lentamente los ojos.

"Buenos días, bella durmiente" Le sonreí. Ella me vio y se sonrojó. "Hola…" dijo con su voz adormilada y bostezó. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y acurrucó otra vez cabeza entre mi pecho y la garganta. Me pareció adorable, ella era _mi_ bella durmiente. Uno de mis brazos la rodeó por su espalda, mientras que mi otra mano acariciaba su hermoso cabello dorado.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Yo, con ella, así… Nadie. Pero lo que yo aún no puedo creer es que ella sea real, es… perfecta.

Estaba apunto de caerme dormido, pero el despertador tenía la obligación de sonar, otra vez, para señalarme que ya había pasado cinco minutos desde que sonó por ultima vez._ Aggggh,_ me quejé para mis adentros. Lo apagué de nuevo.

"Nina, despiértate, se hace tarde," intenté despertarla. "una vez más…" murmuré riéndome. Nina abrió sus brillantes ojos y me miró. Asintió un poco y se volvió hacia el techo por un momento. "¿En qué piensas?" Me miró con sorpresa. "Eh-a, nada, nada…" dijo y se levantó. Agarró su uniforme ya salió de la habitación. Mmm, extraño.

Me levanté de la cama y me cambié rápido antes de que ella venga. Me senté de vuelta en mi cama y, al estar seguro que nadie vendría, saqué mi 'cuaderno secreto' de su escondite. Era un cuaderno repleto de mis canciones. Sé que no parece mucho, pero la canción que le canté a Nina anoche era especialmente para ella.

Cada momento que tenía libre lo ocupaba en esa canción. Sin embargo, cuando ella no está junto a mi… bueno, no lo se… No puedo describirlo, no hay palabras para describir el sentimiento que tengo cuando Nina está cerca. Me importa cada parte de ella, no quiero perderme nada de lo que dice o piensa…

Nina entró al cuarto en ese momento. Salté y guardé el cuaderno antes de que ella lo viera. Volteé y esta vez noté que tenía una mano en el mismo sitio donde tiene su moretón. Me preocupé.

"Nina… ¿qué sucede?" dije acercándome como la ultima vez. Ella sonrió, lo cual me sorprendió. Sacó rápido su mano dejando al descubierto una mejilla libre de grandes manchas moradas, chillando al mismo tiempo "¡Fuera moretón!"

Descubrí que no había una pizca de maquillaje. Una gran sonrisa creció en mi rostro, una sonrisa que sobresalía de mi cara.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas girándola y levantándola en el aire. _**(Tal como Fabian la levanto y la giró cuando Nina descubrió que la pista era un diccionario)**_ La oía reír en la punta de mi oído, estaba tan feliz por ella.

Finalmente la dejé en el suelo, ambos nos reíamos, sus manos quedaron en mi cuello y mis brazos estas aún rodeándola por su espalda. Dejamos de reírnos ya, pero no de sonreír. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti" le dije. Había cruzado esto toda su vida y ella sola, y ahora las heridas frescas se secan, sanan, y desaparecen. Después de que le dije lo otro, lucía algo confundida. "¿Por qué?" sonrió. "Estuviste pendiente de todo esto tu vida entera, y ahora, como te lo mereces, tus heridas sanan…"

Me sonrió aún más y terminó por abrazarme otra vez. Me reí, de felicidad, y la abracé también, por amor.

Después de tal vez unos veinte segundos, ella se apartó de mí, aunque dejando sus brazos donde estaban. Al mirar atentamente, me di cuenta de que ella había dejado caer una lágrima. Miré de nuevo a sus ojos, tenían una mirada imposible de leer, solo me observaban fijamente.

No diría que 'aproveché', pero solo me acerqué más a ella, decidido y con solo una cosa en la mente:

Demostrar mi amor.

Besé suavemente la punta de su ojos derecho en el sitio donde comenzó la lágrima. Seguí por su mejilla, donde la lágrima caía. Con pequeños, pero dulces, besos en todo el camino que recorrió la pequeña gota salada. Ya estaba tan cerca de sus labios…

Me detuve un momento y miré a Nina. Ella abrió sus ojos, su mirada subía y bajaba, al igual que la mía al mirar sus ojos y rápidamente pasar a sus labios. Me decidí por hacerlo.

Me acerqué cada vez más, y nuestros labios se tocaron, y así se sentía... o aún mejor. Chispas volando por todas partes, esas mariposas que están presentes en tu estomago cuando te sonrojas, una explosión de emociones: alegría, felicidad, amor profundo, intensidad, pasión… Resumiendo, todo lo imposible…

¿Alguna vez vivido algún momento en el que sientes que debes pellizcarte para asegurarte de que no estas soñando? Bueno, este era uno de esos momentos.

Podía sentir su sonrisa contra mis labios… La abracé uniendo su cuerpo contra el mío, tan cerca como si fueran uno solo, nunca había sentido esto por nadie. La elevé un poco y la apoyé contra una pared. Una de mis manos se mudó a su mejilla derecha, nunca dejando de besarla. Dios, cómo la amo. Una mano suya estaba apoyada en mi hombro mientras que los dedos de la otra jugaban con mi cabello. Nuestras narices de rosaban a medida que nos besábamos.

Era un momento tan perfecto, y esta vez sin interrupciones. Sin campanas que suenen o Patricias que nos alejen.

Mi mano izquierda pasó de su mejilla a su cuello y le regaló unas cuantas caricias. El beso de verdad parecía durar horas, podría perderme en este momento por siempre…

Me pregunto qué estará pensando Nina ahora mismo, espero que sea algo bueno.

A esta altura sentía la necesidad de aire, supongo que Nina también. La besé lo más que pude, sabiendo que esto podría ser para ella solo algo del momento y no se vuelva a repetir. Pero claro que no quiero que sea así, quiero que ella me ame tanto como yo la amo, aunque sea imposible superar mi amor por ella.

Nos fuimos separando de a poco. Yo me despedía dándole esos pequeños picoteos en sus labios como una especie de 'adiós' y 'no quiero dejarte ir, quiero que seas mía para siempre'. Por dentro, yo le decía una y otra vez _te amo, te amo, Nina._

Finalmente nos separamos dándole un definitivo fin al beso. Yo jadeaba en silencio, si que me faltaba el aire, pero prefiero que me falte cualquier cosa excepto ella.

La miré a los ojos y por un momento tuve que morderme lo labios para así tragarme las ganas de abrazarla y besarla otra vez. Ella bajó la mirada sonrojada, y me contagió el rubor a mí.

"Jmmh" me aclaré la garganta dando un paso atrás, alejándome de ella.

Estoy seguro de todo, pero ahora me siento tan avergonzado de mi mismo… Sin embargo, una voz de conciencia dentro de mi cabeza sigue diciéndome que la vuelva a besar sin parar, pero no lo haré, no importa cuanto yo _necesite_ besarla.

"A-e, yo… eh, hay que… irnos…" dije sin pensar en lo que diría. La miré con ojos de tristeza, pero más que nada, culpa. Agarré mi bolso escolar y abrí la puerta. Volteé para ver a Nina, que no se había movido, y la entiendo, solo mirándome. "Nina," murmuré. Su mirada se volvió ilegible como hace un rato. "lo siento mucho…" dije sinceramente a punto de llorar. Listo, no volvería a dar la cara de nuevo. Como si las cosas ya no fueran difíciles y yo la beso.

Estaba cerrando la puerta, pero ella, extrañamente, me detuvo. "Espera, am, yo… tengo una pregunta…" Solo la miré en señal de que continuara. "Um, quiero saber… tu… ¿cuando escribiste… esa canción?" dijo con la timidez obvia en su voz.

Oh, no. Odiaba lo que iba a decir ahora, pero… "Cuando llegaste" confesé mirando el suelo. Cerré la puerta y me fui. Era imposible para mí mirarla a esos bellos ojos con toda esta carga de vergüenza y culpabilidad sobre mis hombros. Todo este tiempo con la cabeza baja.

Culpa, ira, tristeza… me inundaban muchos más sentimientos en este momento…

Entré a la cocina, y por suerte estaba vacía porque directamente me eché a llorar. Me apoyé en la mesada y pasé mis manos por mi pelo. Convertí nuestras vidas en un momento incomodo, una incomodidad que duraría por siempre…

Sin embargo, no me arrepiento del todo. Besándola, viví el mejor momento de mi vida. Suena cursi, lo se, pero es cierto. Nunca creí que enserio llegaría ese momento, pensé que solo sería mi amor platónico por siempre, pero no, ahí estaba yo, besándola. Yo, el 'masivo nerd' Fabian. Aunque me encantó la forma de que ella lo negó y lo reemplazó por inteligente… Sonreí al recordar lo que sentí mientras la besaba.

Me puse firme, limpié mis lágrimas y me hice pasar por indiferente. De la cocina, entré a la sala y me senté en una de las dos únicas sillas libres en la mesa, dejando el que quedaba en la cabecera para Nina, justo a mi lado.

Nina llegó unos segundos después. No podía ni mirarla, solo tenía los ojos plantados en mi desayuno, como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo. Todos ya estaban desayunando y hablaban de los temas más comunes, nada importante. Además, a quien menos prestarían algo de atención seria a mí, o incluso a Nina. Todos ellos estaban capturados por Alfie y sus absurdos chistes.

Sin darme cuenta mi desayuno se había acabado de mi plato. Estiró mi brazo para agarrar otra tostada y de repente siento que otra mano toca la mía. Sigo todo el camino del brazo solo para llegar al bonito rostro de Nina. La miré un momento y baje la mirada otra vez.

Sorprendentemente un segundo después Nina se amarra a mi mano por debajo de la mesa. La aprieta fuerte como una especie de 'tranquilo. La verdad, eso no me ayudó mucho que digamos, es más, solo que hizo re capacitar mi error y, sin querer, solté una lágrima. Yo no quería que ella me viera llorar.

Miré de reojo que nadie nos estuviera viendo. Al ver que no, besé rápidamente su mano. Cometí una equivocación, pero eso no quiere decir que no la siga amando.

Me levanté murmurando "En verdad lo siento, Nina"

Me aparté de sus ojos y me alejé avergonzado de la mesa dispuesto a solo ir a la escuela ahora. Fui al curto y cerré la puesta, camine de un lado al otro con las manos deslizándose histéricamente por mi pelo. Esto es tan estresante, no la puedo ni mirar… ¡Dios, Nina! ¿Por qué aún no puedes ver que te amo?

Vi su bolso escolar en una esquina de su habitación… Esto se acabo.

Suspiré nervioso diciéndome a mi mismo 'tranquilo, respira, respira...' Abrí su mochila y saqué un cuadernillo suyo y una lapicera. Pasé directamente a la última hoja y empecé a confesar. Confesarlo todo…

_Nina,_

_Entiendo que solo nos hemos conocido hace un par de días, pero solo eso hizo falta para notar todo lo que eres. Una chica única. No eres como las otras ni igual a nadie que yo haya visto. Tienes una belleza insuperable, y no hace falta nada de maquillaje para volverte hermosa, porque ya lo eres._

_Nina, cuando llegaste, sentí desde el principio que ibas a formar parte de mi vida, y de mi corazón. Lo supe la primera vez que me hiciste sonrojar, y adoro cuando tu lo haces también. –_Solté una lágrima, de verdad no creía que lo diría todo_– Lo que estoy tratando de decirte, Nina, es que cuando me miraste, supe que me gustabas. Pero en una de esas me miraste a los ojos, y lo sabía, era el cursi "amor a primera vista" que sucede en las películas. Leíste bien… amor, tu eres la chica tan misteriosa de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado. Cada vez que te acercas, se me corta el aire. Cada vez que te miro a los ojos, me enamoro de ti tal como la primera vez. Tú me enseñaste a ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, en especial que no todo será exacto como te lo esperas. Pero al oír tu toda historia me di cuenta de que eres la persona más fuerte que alguna vez haya conocido._

_Tú fuiste mi inspiración y siempre lo serás, aun si pueda llamarte mía o no. Eso me llevó a escribir aquella canción. Esa canción de la otra noche era tuya, especialmente dedicada para ti, acaso la recuerdas? Bueno, eso era solo una milésima de todos los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, solo que es totalmente imposible describir a alguien como tú, y nunca lo sabrás porque no existe nadie como tú._

_Otra cosa, seguro has descubierto que adoro besarte… es como mi vicio. Siempre necesitaré besarte para volver a saber lo que se siente enamorarse, porque juro que nunca estaré tan enamorado de alguien como lo estoy de ti ahora. Cuando nos besamos por primera vez, yo podía sentir que volaba. Que tus labios me transmitían un sentimiento diferente a todos los demás. Que tus ojos me transportaban a otro mundo sin igual al real… Tuve mi primer beso, gracias a ti. Y te aseguro que fue el mejor beso que alguna vez puede haber tenido, porque fue contigo._

_Sin embargo, supongo que has notado que después del beso he estado actuando extraño. Es porque tal vez no tuve mucha conciencia en ese momento o… pensé que quizás tu podrías… bueno, no lo se. Yo pensé que tal vez a ti solo te atrapó el momento y que en realidad tu no quisiste besarme y yo me sentí tan estúpido y egoísta además y… era como si te presioné a hacerlo, en algún sentido… Solo soy tu amigo, nada más. Me siento tan ridículo al ser el chico enamorado de su mejor amiga..._

_A veces me presunto si... estoy haciendo todo esto en vano, de la buena forma, porque yo no soy del nada parecido a esos chicos tan populares de la escuela que se quedan con todas las chicas ni a aquellos galanes de la televisión por los que las chica se pelean. No soy un rompe corazones, no tengo chicas detrás de mi. Soy un chico. Normal, tímido, nerd, inseguro, lo se… nada como tú… Nada interesante solía pasar en mi vida hasta que llegaste._

_Nina, te amaré hasta que se acabe el mundo. Cuando se acabe, te seguiré amando de todas formas. Nina, yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por si, incluso una locura. Se que jamás me lastimarías. Pues yo tampoco, NUNCA lo haré, lo juro._

_Me entrego a ti con cuerpo y alma, y te regalo todo mi corazón, parte por parte. Oye, lo siento, nunca creí que sería tan incomodo. Y cuando te besé, yo… ya no te podía dejar ir… Si entiendes lo que siento en este momento, perdona mi melancolía. Es mucho peor de lo que crees, sabes…_

_Por cierto, conoces mi otro miedo? _

_Tengo miedo de que alguien más descubra lo increíble que eres…_

_Te amo, no me cansaré de decirlo. Necesitaba decirlo. Juro que nunca te dejaré, en especial cuando me necesites. Solo hazme un favor. No salgas de mi vida…_

_Fabian Rutter_

_x_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil gracias a los que tienen a esta historia como una de sus favoritas!:<strong>_

_**-yousmellsofruity**_

_**-BubbleGumBoyLover77**_

_**-Dominique Scamander**_

_**Ustedes chicos son los que me tienen entre uno de sus autores favoritos!:**_

_**-yousmellsofruity **_

_**-Lolxlovesxpandas**_

_**-BubbleGumBoyLover77**_

**_Y tú, tú _BubbleGumBoyLover77, _además me has añadido en tu lista de _Story Alert_ junto con _Author Alert+ **

**_Gracias :D_**

** _Por cierto, gracias a todos los que comentaron, significa mucho para mí que tomen unos pocos minutos de su tiempo para leer mi historia, estoy muy agradecida._ **

**_GRACIAS A TODOS!_ **

**_¡Wow, estoy exhausta! Me voy a dormir :D_**

**_Naza-Pazz_**


	8. El significado de INCOMODO

_**Perdonen la tardanza, de seguro deben odiarme. Pero a mi computadora la mandaron a arreglar, luego mi hermana quería la computadora para cosas sin importancia y esta semana de vacaciones no fue exactamente de vacaciones para mí. Pero no puedo estar culpando a todo el mundo, jaja XD**_

_**Derecho de autor: HOA no me pertenece.**_

_**Se que ya paso… lo hubiera dicho antes, pero no actualizaba. Bueno, MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA!**_

_**4 DE JULIO!**_

_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NATHALIA RAMOS! Sos mi idola!**_

_**Y que tengas el mejor cumpleaños de todos los tiempos!**_

_**Otra buena y grandiosa y asombrosa y genial – y más adjetivos buenos- noticia, es que el 25 de Junio aquí en Argentina ya comenzó El Misterio de Anubis! :D Estoy tan feliz! :DD**_

_**GRACIAS POR LO NUEVOS COMENTARIOS, ME PONEN DE MUY BUEN HUMOR**_

_**Gracias '**__**Guest**__**' por tu comentari desde Colombia. Adoro Colombia, aún si nunca visité el país, en especial me gusta porque adoro a Shakira, jeje. Y también gracias a **__**fabianandnina4ever**_**:**

**1. Me alegra mucho que disfrutes mi historia, y fue su padrastro quien la maltrató después de que su madre murió. :(**

**2. Exactamente, adoro a Fabina! Ellos son mi VIDA! :D**

**3. Si, la madre de Nina de volvió a casar esta vez con el hombre. El era muy alcohólico, por lo que, cuando la madre murió, empezó a abusar de Nina (a los golpes).**

**Ya noté ambos errores. Si quieres decir cuando Fabian relata …'****she said holding out **_**his**_** hand'… y cuando Nina piensa ****…'I smiled, he looked down at **_**her**_** feet, smiling'… eso solo era un error del traductor. Gracias, otra vez. :)**

**4. Jeje, YAY! 3**

**5. Me alegró que seguiste leyendo mi historia, jaja. :P**

**6. Lo mismo me sucede con mi hermana D:**

**7. Esto es para ti ;B**

Terminé la carta.

Arranqué la hoja, la puse delante de mis ojos. Gané cobardía, pero antes de hacer lo contrario la situé delante de la primera página y cerré el cuaderno, y suspiré.

¿Qué es eso, pasos? ALGUIEN VIENE

El picaporte de la puerta comenzó a agitarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejé el cuadernillo en la cama de Nina junto a su mochila, agarré la mía, la puse sobre mi hombro y en ese momento la puerta se abre revelando a Nina, solo pasé a través de la puerta y me fui mirando al suelo.

Llegué a la sala y me senté en un sofá. Miré mi reloj marcando las 08:45. Aun faltaban unos diez minutos para irme. Digo, la escuela está a la vuelta de esta casa, ¿Cuánto puedo tardar?

Me iré temprano… Si, en cinco minutos me iré y llegaré cinco minutos tempano… bien, nada más ni nada menos…

Quisiera que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

**Punto de Vista de Nina**

Finalmente nos separamos después de los dulces picoteos que Fabian me daba en mis labios… Dios,_ como lo amo. _Me faltaba un poco el aire, estoy segura de que a Fabian también…

Miré esos brillantes ojos a unos 5 centímetros de distancia de los míos y vi esa mirada suya tan profunda en la oscuridad de su flequillo… Me ruboricé, pero si era un momento incomodo… Quería que el me besara otra vez y sentirme por otros pocos minutos como si fuera suya, pero después de que el se apartó quitando sus brazos de mi perdí mis mayores esperanzas…

Se quedó mirando el piso por unos segundos pero después volvió a verme algo incómodo. Y no culpo…

"A-e, yo… eh, hay que… irnos…" logró decir tratando de evitar el notable silencio entre ambos. Admito que yo también estaba avergonzada, porque quiero volver a vivir el mejor momento que tuvimos, y el mejor que yo había tenido…

"Nina," Fabian dijo en la puerta con la mochila en su hombro. Volví a la realidad. Habré parecido algo shokeada por esos segundos…

Miré a Fabian, "lo siento mucho…" dijo, con la voz rota. Al mirar fijamente se podría decir que había algunas lágrimas en su rostro. ¿De que se lamentaba, de haberme besado?

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero lo detuve, sin pensar. Al instante me arrepentí, y totalmente…

Sin poder pensar en nada solo dije… "Am, yo… tengo una pregunta…" El solo me miró. Y eso fue lo que me puso más nerviosa. "Um, quiero saber… tu… ¿cuando escribiste… esa canción?" ¿Enserio Nina? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste preguntar?

Guau, se nota que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

El vaciló un poco al principio, y comenzó mi intriga… "Cuando llegaste" murmuró y cerró la puerta. Y, yo quedé en shock y empecé a caminar de un lado al otro en la habitación y… bueno, ustedes me entienden.

No, no, no, no, no. No, no… yo NO le gusto… ¡Ya tengo que sacarme esa idea de la cabeza! Digo, yo oigo bien, pero debe haber otra explicación...

Me senté en mi cama así como me frotaba las sienes. Guau, y pensar que todo comenzó con el asunto del moretón…

Al instante escuché un golpe seco. Algo se habrá caído. Me levanté y noté que era un cuaderno debajo de la almohada de Fabian. Extraño. Se lo que piensan, pero no lo haré… ¡Ah, olvídenlo! Solo lo abriré.

Y lo hice…

Vi letras, más bien palabras… unidas en versos, que formaban estrofas, llenas de rayones y tachaduras…

Oh, no. No es cierto, no puede ser. Encontré sus canciones. ¿Qué hago? Bueno, es algo privado. Pero… por otro lado, en la vida hay que tomar riesgos, ¿cierto? SI. Punto final.

Wow, eran… más hermosas de lo que pensé…

Página por página, ¿soy yo, o hay unas 10 canciones aquí?

Dios, por poco me olvido de la escuela. Dejé el cuaderno donde estaba y salí del cuarto -no tan apurada- actuando normalmente.

Entré a la sala y vi a todos desayunando. Fabian estaba entre ellos. Lo peor era que el no subía la vista de su desayuno. Creo que el estaba peor que yo… Nadie nunca nos prestaba ni la mínima atención. Alfie ya se estaba ocupando de ello. La verdad no tenía mucha hambre que digamos, pero claro, yo seguiría el ejemplo de todos, así que agarré lo primero que vi.

Estiré mi brazo para agarrar una sola tostada cuando siento que otra mano toca la mía. Pienso por un momento y deduzco que aquella mano solo podría ser de una sola persona. El tímido, el encantador y el mismísimo Fabian Rutter. Quise echar un vistazo rápido pero sus ojos me captaron enseguida. Y… aquí era la parte en la que el no se sentía cómodo y bajaba la vista de nuevo. Y así sucedió. Por supuesto que lo entiendo de todos modos. Es muy incómodo. Te besas con tu mejor amigo de confianza y tu ni siquiera sabes si le gustas también y tampoco tienes una relación de novios o algo…

Sin pensar me amarré a su mano tratando de calmarlo. La apreté fuerte. El es más tímido y sensible de lo que pensé, creo que esto fue demasiado, pero no parece. Es más, parece exagerado.

El me besaba y… yo me creía suya. El se me aparta y yo como que me decepciono…

Pero el se encargó de avergonzarse y decepcionarse solo. Estoy segura que el cree que me beso a la fuerza. Y que yo lo besé porque no tenía opción. Al pensarlo así, Fabian debe sentirse horrible. Admito que yo también en algunos momentos no tengo la capacidad de mirarlo…

Si mi vista no me falla, ahora quisiera que si, porque Fabian acaba de soltar una lágrima…

Creo que lo estoy poniendo peor. El miró de reojo a los demás y se volvió hacia mi. Y besó mi mano. __. Me derretí.

Dejó la mesa susurrando… "En verdad lo siento, Nina" y se fue… Me quedé en shock. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Lo sigo? No, mejor le daré su espacio. ¿Voy con el a la…? No… necesita algo de tiempo con el mismo. No puedo estar pegada a el como pegamento, solo esperaré…

Desayuné 'tranquila'.

Después de unos diez minutos yo fui la ultima en terminar de comer, todos ya se habían esfumado. Bien, solo me iré a… DIABLOS, dejé mi bolso en el cuarto. Solo ve… y si el está ahí, actúa normal…

Me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí a _nuestra_ habitación. Abro despacio la puerta y veo a Fabian jadeando con su mochila puesta en su hombro a la mitad de la habitación. Me vio y solo siguió el camino directo hacia la puerta. Me deprimí otra vez. Fui por mi mochila a mi cama y noto que mi cuadernillo no estaba dentro. Eso es raro, creí haberlo dejado guardado… Me encogí de hombros y solo lo guardé.

**Punto de Vista de Joy**

No puedo creer que esa novata me esté robando a Fabian. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que _ella_ tuvo que llegar. Fabian iba a invitarme a salir. Digo, no es que alguien me apoye con la misma idea, pero… Pts, jaja, claro que si! A quien le podría gustar esa, en especial si me tienen a mi. Soy Joy. Soy mucho más hermosa que esa tal Nina.

Tengo que hacer algo… pero, ¿que? Oh, ya lo tengo.

MEJOR CUÍDATE, NINA…

**Punto de Vista de Nina**

Salí del cuarto y fui a la sala. Creo que esto ya fue muy lejos, ya es hora de hablar con el. Ni bien lo vi sentado en el sofá, caminé hacia el. Una vez estaba detrás y cerca de el, estiré mi brazo para tocarle el hombro, y aún sin saber que era lo que iba a decir…

"Fab-"

"¡NINA!"

_**Guau, Joy, creo que te estas quedando atrás… (Pst, desesperada…jiji XD)**_

_**Que superficial…**_

_**Preview:**_

_**"¡No finjas! ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?"**_

_**"No se de que hablas…"**_

_**"¡¿Sabes lo que pudiste haberle hecho?"**_

_**"Ella se interponía entre nosotros. Solo era otra-"**_

_**"¡QUÉ!"**_

_**Se que no es lo mejor que puedo dar pero es difícil hacer esto, tengo un bloqueo de escritor, pero lo estoy intentando…**_

_**ESPEREN AL PXÓXIMO CAPITULO Y ESCUCHEN A RASCAL FLATTS! Jeje**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER! ;D**_


	9. Una nueva tragedia

**_20 DE AGOSTO! LLEGÓ EL 20 DE AGOSTO! EL DÍA EN EL QUE NUESTRO TAN AMADO BRAD KAVANAGH CUMPLE SUS 20 AÑITOS! AWW! PARECE QUE FUE AYER CUANDO NOS ENAMORÓ POR PRIMERA VEZ EN EL 1er EPISODIO DE HOUSE OF ANUBIS! _**

**_*Seco mis lágrimas*_**

**_Wow, con que así se siente estar castigada y no tener la computadora por una semana… Es más, después de que terminé de escribir el capítulo, que pasa? SE ME CORTA EL INTERNET! Si, creo que después de todo la tragedia es mía._**

**_Gracias por ser tan pacientes. NO ME PERTENECEN NINGUNO DE LO PERSONAJES DE HOA!_**

**_Capitulo 9: Una nueva tragedia_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Punto de Vista de Nina<span>**

"Fab-"

"¡NINA!", dijo Joy desde el otro lado de la sala. Cruzó la sala y se acercó a mí.

Diablos.

"Nina, ¿puedo decirte algo arriba?"

"Claro…"

La seguí hasta que llegamos a la punta de las escaleras y, ahí se detuvo.

"¿Sip?"

Se puso en frente de mí. En ese momento me di cuenta de que todo era solo una actuación. Su cara angelical se volvió una mirada fría. Tan fría que comprobé que aquel dicho: _"Una mirada mata"_ podría ser cierto.

"ESCÚCHAME", me gritó. "ALÉJATE de Fabian, ¿ME OÍSTE?"

¿QUÉ?

Genial, otra demente… A veces me pregunto si es que existirá otro mundo en donde puedas estar con el amor de tu vida, y sin nadie que te amenace…

"Oye, ¿de que estas hablando? Mira, yo no-"

"¡Solo hazlo!", me cortó. "O si no…"

"¿Esto es una amenaza?", le murmuré. Al instante me arrepentí de lo que había dicho, me di cuenta de que estaba justo en la punta de las escaleras…

Tengo miedo. "Oh, no", susurré, justo cuando ella sonrió y me empujó hacia atrás.

Lancé un grito, muy fuerte.

Rodé por esas escaleras, y comencé a sentir el dolor otra vez, el mismo que ya había olvidado cuando me alejé de mi padre. Y el que creí que jamás volvería a sentir de nuevo. Dolía cada escalón de esas largas escaleras. En un momento choqué mi cabeza con las barandas, y grité otra vez. Sentía que la sangre se aproximaba por mi frente, y finalmente aterricé en el piso.

Todo sucedió tan rápido.

Escuché unos pasos y, aún después de todo, me alegró que alguien me haya escuchado.

"¡NINA!", escuché la voz de un ángel. De seguro ya estoy en el cielo.

Hice un esfuerzo para abrir mis ojos, y veo a Fabian arrodillándose a mi lado, con una mirada aterrorizada. Tomó mi mano. Mis ojos ya no podían permanecer abiertos. Intentaba e intentaba moverme, pero era como si mi cuerpo no me respondiera.

Solté unas lágrimas. "Nina, tranquila…"

"Fabian…", susurré, y mi voz tampoco me obedecía. No pude más. "Ella…" Fui cortada el hecho de que no sentía más nada, y todo se volvió totalmente negro. "¡Nina! ¡Nina, NO!", dijeron, pero yo solo escuchaba un grito lejano…

**Punto de Vista de Fabian**

"Nina, ¿puedo decirte algo arriba?", escuché a Joy.

"Claro…", respondió Nina con un suspiro.

¿Qué querrá? Apenas se conocen y, no es que no confíe en Joy, ella fue una de mis mejores amigas, pero, no lo se… Tengo miedo, por Nina…

Escuché pasos por las escaleras. Entonces oigo unos gritos que me llamaban la atención. Y de repente, un _fuerte _grito resuena en la casa.

_Nina._

Corrí fuera de la sala tan rápido como nunca había corrido. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta escucho otro gran grito.

Nina, Nina, NINA…

Escaneo el pasillo con mis ojos, miro el último escalón de la escalera y mis ojos se abren como platos.

"¡NINA!"

La veo tirada en el piso con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera moviéndose. Me arrodillo junto a ella y le tomo la mano. Y me dan ganas de llorar. Tenía una herida en la frente, estaba sangrando. Trató abrir difícilmente sus ojos, eso me alivió un poco, pero no lo suficiente. La vi intentando mover su cabeza, pero no podía, y soltó algunas lágrimas.

"Nina, tranquila…"

"Fabian…", dijo. Pero apenas se escuchó un susurro. Estaba a punto se decirle que no intentara hablar, cuando… "Ella…", dice ella, pero se notó que no pudo más. En ese momento, me volví algo histérico. No dijo nada, no abrió más los ojos.

"¡Nina! ¡Nina, NO!"

Era demasiado tarde, ya estaba inconsciente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella?

Limpié mis lágrimas, aunque menos me importaba la opinión de los demás. Estoy llorando, si. Que un hombre llore no va en contra de la ley.

"¡LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA!", les grité desde la parte superior de mis pulmones, nunca dejando de prestarle atención a Nina. ¿Por qué esto no pudo pasarme a mí?

Escuché una serie de murmullos atrás mío. Volteé y vi a toda la casa detrás de mí. Excepto Víctor, claro. Todos con una expresión sorprendida y preocupada. Pero algo si me llamó la atención… Solo hay una persona que no está entre ellos. _'Ella…', _dijo Nina…

"Joy" dije con desprecio. Todos me miraron, entonces se miraron entre sí.

Solté la mano de Nina y subí las escaleras a 1000 kilómetros por hora, pero parecía como un año. Llegué a la habitación de Joy y Patricia. Abrí la puerta de un azote.

"¡JOY!"

"¿Si?", dijo actuando como si no pasara nada. Le di una mirada de muerte.

"¡No finjas! ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A NINA, JOY?"

"No se de que hablas…"

"¡¿Sabes lo que pudiste haberle hecho?!" Ella suspiró.

"Ella se interponía entre nosotros…" ¿Nosotros? "Solo era otra-"

"¡QUÉ!", le grité. Caminé hacia ella. "NUNCA hubo un 'nosotros' y NUNCA lo habrá. Yo nunca hubiera querido contigo. Y dime: ¿Cual era tu plan? ¿Tirar a Nina por las escaleras y no tenerla más aquí y que, ¡PUF! por arte de magia yo sería tuyo? ¿Enserio creíste que con esto me ganarías?", grité con rabia. "No puedo creer que fuiste mi amiga… Y sabes que, no me lamentaría si te expulsaran." Y con eso me fui.

Noté que Patricia y Amber estaban en la puerta mirando con desprecio hacia Joy.

Seguí caminando sin querer escuchar todas sus protestas. Corrí por las escaleras y veo a unos médicos cargando a Nina en la camilla. Solté un par de lágrimas más. "Trudy, ¿puedo ir con ella? Te lo ruego…", dije llorando, los demás estaban rodeándome.

"¿Estas seguro, cariño?"

"¡Si, por favor!"

"Está bien Fabian…", respondió Trudy. Le di una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Subí a con Nina la ambulancia.

Llegamos al hospital y transportaron a Nina de urgencias hasta un cuarto vacio. Yo los seguía, hasta que un doctor me detuvo. "Lo siento, no puedes entrar"

"Pero yo quiero estar con ella, por favor, quiero saber como está", dije llorando.

"Tranquilo, estará bien, pero debemos hacer nuestro trabajo, lo siento…", negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta en frente de mí.

Me senté. Esperé y esperé. Nada. Ya eran las 09:45, ¿por qué no pasaba nada? Empecé a preocuparme por Nina. Coloqué la cabeza en mis manos y más lágrimas frescas salieron de mis ojos.

_¿Por qué fui tan estúpido?_

Ella era especial. _Es_ especial. Debía protegerla, pero no lo hice. Pero, ¿por qué Joy? ¿Por qué a Nina?

En ese momento un medico salió de la habitación. Me paré de inmediato.

"¿Cómo está?", le pregunté preocupado.

"Bueno, ella sigue inconsciente, seguro despertará en unos minutos. Tiene una fuerte contusión en su cerebro, es muy rara, a menos que alguna vez ya se haya golpeado la cabeza, se sanará a su debido tiempo."

Bueno, ella fue victima de un abuso, está claro que seguro ya se ha golpeado la cabeza. Y cosas mucho peores.

"¿Quieres verla?" preguntó. Asentí.

Entré un poco asustado de lo que pudiera pasar.

Y ahí vi a Nina inconsciente. Tenía varios cables conectados a su cabeza hasta llegar a una máquina a un lado de su cama. Me senté en una silla que estaba en el cuarto. Tomé suavemente su mano y otras lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas hasta caer de mi rostro. Noté que sus parpados de movían poco a poco. Oh. Mi. Anubis, ¡se estaba despertando!

"Nina… ", dije despacio frotando su mano. Nina me vio y se sobresaltó.

"¿Quién eres tú?", dijo mirándome confundida y asustada. Miró lentamente a su alrededor. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Soy yo, soy Fabian," Solté una lágrima. "¿no me recuerdas?" Solo me miró. No, no, no, no, no. No quiero pensar mal, pero, ¿y si ella perdió la memoria?

"Doctor", dije desesperado. "¡Doctor!", repetí.

A los segundos, unos cinco médicos entraron corriendo a la habitación, y a mi me empujaron hacia afuera.

Empecé a caminar de un lado al otro en la sala de espera. Perdió la memoria, no puede ser. No puedo creer que fui tan tonto… Ella tuvo una vida muy difícil, ¿cierto? Viene aquí y, ¿qué es lo que encuentra? Más dolor.

_Nota mental: Matar a Joy_

Unos segundos después el mismo doctor de hoy cruzó la puerta con un registro en la mano y se dirigió a mí: "Escucha, ella tiene una contusión en su cabeza, como te dije. Es grave como para perder la memoria. Solo puede recordar lo básico, es un raro caso de amnesia, pero con un poco de ayuda seguro recordará todo en un par de semanas. ¿Y tú, quién eres?"

"Yo soy Fabian Rutter, soy un amigo cercano de ella", le contesté.

"Cercano, ¿eh? Bien, tu debes saber donde vive, ¿cierto? ¿Podrías informarle todo esto a sus padres?" Me deprimí al pensar en sus padres. Me decidí por solo ocultarlo.

"En realidad, Doctor, ella vive en un internado conmigo y otros estudiantes. Le informaré esto a nuestra ama de llaves…"

"Está bien. Esta muy confundida, necesita algo de ayuda. Oye, ¿puedes pasar y orientarla un poco?" Al escuchar decir eso recordé el primer día de Nina en la casa de Anubis, cuando Trudy dijo algo parecido. El día en el que me gustó por primera vez.

"Esta bien", dije y entré. Vi a Nina luciendo aún algo asustada. El medico me siguió.

"Nina,", el comenzó. "no debes asustarte. Estas aquí porque tuviste un accidente, y es correcto que no recuerdes mucho. Te has golpeado la cabeza, no es nada de que preocuparse" Noté que Nina se tranquilizó, solo un poco. El médico siguió la explicación. "El es Fabian, el es un amigo tuyo" Le di una pequeña sonrisa. "Tranquila, puedes confiar en el. El te orientará. Los dejaré solos…", terminó. Dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Después de que cerró la puerta, Nina se volvió algo tensa. Me senté en la silla.

"Hola, Nina" Solo me miró. ¿Qué le digo? "em, oye, y-yo soy Fabian Rutter…", tartamudeé. Nina apenas asintió. Suspiré.

"Escucha, lo primero que quiero que sepas es que tú si puedes confiar en mi"

"¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?", dijo desesperada. "Yo _se_ que no te conozco, estoy segura"

"Eso ya lo se de sobra, pero entiende, Nina:", le dije de la forma mas dulce para que no asustara. "No recuerdas, prácticamente, nada porque caíste de las escaleras. Se borró todo de tu mente. Pero de todas formas, se que yo estoy en lo más profundo de tu cabeza, solo que… simplemente… no me recuerdas. Pero tu me conoces, y yo te conozco mas que lo que piensas", tomé la palabra, dejando escapar una lágrima en el proceso.

"Yo no lo creo…", dice. Debe recordar lo de sus padres…

"Créeme que sí lo haces…", le repetí, dejando claro ese punto.

Ella comenzó a llorar. "O-oye, y-yo solo quiero ir… a casa…"

"Si, si, si… Am, ¡no llores! ¿Tu… eh, tu recuerdas a tus padres?", murmuré. Ella se me congeló, pero reaccionó al instante. "Si…", dijo, seguro, tratando de ocultarlo."Extraño…", se me escapó.

"¿Por qué te interesa?"

"Nina, tranquila, no tienes por qué actuar así. Yo me sé de memoria tu pasado"

"¿Cómo?", me confrontó.

"Bueno, tu me lo dijiste. Pero, oye, solo olvídalo, ¿esta bien? Espérame un momento…"

"Bueno, es como que si no tengo a donde ir, de todas formas…", me dijo. Me reí. Ella sonrió un poco. Salí del cuarto. ¡ME SONRIÓ! Bueno, es una señal, ¿cierto? Estoy un paso más cerca de que confíe en mí.

Apenas vi a su doctor me acerqué a el. "Doctor, ella…"

"Si, si, ella estará bien, solo tienes que darle algo de tiempo", me cortó. Asentí. "Oye, ten", dijo sacando una hoja de papel. La agarré. "Estas", me señaló. "son sus condiciones. No la fuercen a recordar las cosas o, de seguro, se frustrará. Tiene que dormir cuando vuelva a casa. Aquí esta su alta, enséñaselo a su tutor, por favor. Y… supongo que eso es todo. Ya pueden irse a casa", terminó y se marcho en dirección opuesta.

Llamé un taxi y entré de nuevo al cuarto de Nina. "Nina, tu… bueno, ya podemos irnos, ya tienes tu alta médico", le dije. Nina asintió, se levantó y ambos salimos del hospital en silencio, como en el viaje en taxi. Llegamos pronto a la casa. Le pagué al conductor y abrí la puerta para Nina. Ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

"Wow", dijo al estar frente a la casa de Anubis. Solté una risita. "Oye, el doctor dijo que debes dormir durante las primeras horas", dije entrando. "Nosotros dormimos juntos, te enseñaré nuestro cuarto…"

La llevé a nuestra habitación, le señalé su cama y se acostó, pero no era como si querría dormir. "Intenta dormir, ¿si?", dije tapándola. Ella asintió. Le sonreí antes de dar la vuelta. Pero antes de irme… "¡Oye… Fabio!" Me di la vuelta.

"¿Qué?", me reí.

"Eh, lo siento. ¿Fabian?", dice con ojos expectantes, admitiendo me también se rió un poco.

"Ese es mi nombre", le respondí sentándome en su cama.

Miró a su regazo, y comenzó a tartamudear: "B-bueno, a-eh… yo… ¿qué tal si…?"

"Nina", la interrumpí. "¿qué?"

Suspiró. "Tengo miedo", dijo finalmente. Sonreí.

"Lo entiendo", le digo. "Mira, se que esto es duro, pero para poder ayudarte, necesito que confíes en mi. Se que estas asustada, pero lo superaremos juntos" Ella suspiró. "Yo jamás te haría daño… ni aunque me amenazaran…", le sonreí.

Ella me miró y por fin me regaló una de esas grandes sonrisas que tanto me gustaban.

"Confío en ti, Fabian…"

Me congelé. O más bien, me babeé delante de ella. Espero no haber parecido un idiota…

Se esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. "¿De verdad?" Ella me sonrió y asintió.

Me levanté rápido de su cama y le traje su mochila y los dos cuadernos en los que jugamos a las 20 preguntas. Bueno, 15. Me senté otra vez. "Nina… bueno, aquí están tus cosas, si es que ayudan a recordar algunas cosas. Y…", señalé los cuadernos. "aquí hay pruebas de que nos conocemos bien"

Ella se rió. "Gracias, Fabian. Por todo…", me sonrió. "Creo que… antes de perder la memoria, tu, no lo se… fuiste un gran amigo" Me sonrojé. Una floja tención se soltó entre nosotros. "Eh, adiós, Nina…", dije eliminando el incómodo silencio. Me levanté hacia la puerta…

"¡Espera!", escucho. Me reí y me volteo, otra vez, hacia ella.

"¿Si, Nina?" Me senté, otra vez, en su cama.

"Bueno… supongo que le dirás a todos que… perdí la memoria… ", dice esperando una respuesta.

"A-eh, bueno… quizás no a todos, pero si a nuestra encargada, creo", dije con indiferencia. "Espera, ¿por qué?", le pregunto.

"Bueno, yo… no quiero eso…", me dice. Me sorprendí.

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?'"

"A mantenerlo en secreto, ¿qué dices? Que nadie más lo sepa, excepto nosotros dos"

"Nina, ¿acaso el golpe te volvió loca?", le dije. Ella solo se rió. "Tendrías que fingir conocer a todos y… hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Tendría que… actuar"

Nina asintió. "Lo se, será divertido", dijo con toda la alegría que le brindo el mundo. "Y… tu me ayudarás. Además, ¿eso no sería como un… ejercicio para reconocer y recuperar la memoria mas rápido?", me preguntó con una mirada pícara.

"Genial, _acabas_ de conocerme y ya juegas conmigo", murmuré. Suspiré.

"Esta bien", me rendí. Al escuchar eso su rostro se cubrió con una sonrisa tan grande como el Gato de Chestshire. "Creo que encontraste mi punto débil. Pero solo porque eres tu", le sonreí. Noté que se sonrojó. Me encanta hacerla sonrojar.

"Bien, ahora duerme. Te ayudaré luego, aún quiero que te sanes", dije y la tapé. Creo que con eso también se había sonrojado. Como sea, Nina se acostó y cerró los ojos.

_Se ve tan hermosa…_

La tapo bien y me levanto. Al abrir la puerta se me vino algo a la cabeza, y tuve que interrumpir su _sueño de belleza_. **_(Dedicatoria a quien sabe quien dice eso!)_**

"Nina", le digo. La veo sonreír: "¿Esto será un hábito entre nosotros?", bromea. Suelto una pequeña risita, pero ella me planta una mirada que me da ganas de reírme en su cara.

"¿Qué fue lo que te hizo confiar en mi?"

Su cara de chistes se tornó en una… no sería, pero sí realista. Finalmente, me sonrió y se encogió de hombros: "No lo se, creo que… solo… tu"

Me sonrojé y le di una gran sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y… ¿Qué quedó en el pasillo? Un sonriente y babeado Fabian (no literalmente, claro).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jeje, gran final, eh? XD Gracias por leer, Fanfictionreaders! Proximamente: "FABINA FLUFF"<em>**

**_NO OLVIDEN DECIR LO QUE PIENSAN_**


	10. Todo vuelve a tener luz

**_House Of Anubis NO ME PERTENECE_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Punto de Vista de Nina<span>**

Ahora me pregunto… ¿cómo fue que puede confiar en… _Fabian_?

Estoy asustada.

No recuerdo nada, excepto una pequeña imagen de mis padres, y, de lo que paso con mi vida. Es extraño, se supone que no recuerdas nada cuando tienes amnesia. Pero juro que no recuerdo esta parte. Y por eso aún no puedo estar segura de nada, como en confiar en cualquier cosa que me dicen. Pero… hay algo en Fabian. Algo que, enserio, me dice que debo creerle cada palabra. Pero, ¿por qué?

Veamos qué hay aquí… Fabian me dijo, 'aquí hay pruebas de que nos conocemos bien'… A ver que tanto es cierto.

Abrí uno de los cuadernos y noté que habíamos jugado al juego de las 20 preguntas. Me reí.

_Si a esto le llamas conocernos bien, Fabian…_

Escribí, solo para probar, 'Nina' en la parte superior de la hoja para ver cual es mi letra. Era la misma letra de las preguntas. Las respuestas debajo de ellas estaban escritas con una caligrafía distinta. Supuse que, obviamente, era la de Fabian.

Comencé a leer mis interrogantes, a ver si encontraba algo interesante. Llegué hasta la Nº 5 y ahora descubrí la comida, color y película favorita de Fabian, que le admira a un tal Drake Bell y que vive aquí mismo. Pero, ¿quién es Trudy? Y… yo creo recordar algo sobre ese tal Drake, pero estoy confundida. Ahora al menos se que es un cantante. Voy a seguir leyendo…

…

¿El toca la guitarra, le gusta actuar? Wow, solo, wow… Espera, descubrí algo más…

El toca la guitarra, el bajo, la batería, canta _y_ escribe canciones… ¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso también es un superhéroe?!

¡Nina, no te desconcentres! No estas leyendo esto para que te conquiste, sino para que te ayude. Ugh, mejor sigo…

Pregunta Nº 10: Bueno… esto es extraño… Es que, bueno, no pensé que le tendría miedo a no poder decir jamás lo que siente. Yo creí más bien tener fobia a… no lo se… ¡arañas gigantes!

…

Me sonrojé de la nada… De pronto leí que estaba 'perdidamente enamorado' de alguien, y que nunca beso a nadie... No puedo creer que yo pregunté eso.

El también dijo que confiaba en mí. Voy a intentar confiar en el. No es que no lo haga, es solo que… toda mi vida, y cerebro, estaría en sus manos si confiara en el…

Me di cuenta de que solo eran 15 preguntas… no tardé en decepcionarme. Quería más, pero bueno, aún quedan las mías, al menos. Vamos con la última…

_15-¿Qué opinas de mí?_ – ¿Yo le pregunté eso? Dios, que vergüenza. Veamos que _tanto_ pensó de mí..._  
>Eres una chica inteligente, divertida, única, especial, dulce y hermosa, también adoro cuando sonríes y tus ojos verdes-azulados.<em>

Tengo que admitir que no pude evitar sonrojarme… Si pensó todo eso de mi debió conocerme de una manera muy profunda… Digo, ni que yo fuera una de las más bonitas de la escuela. Creo que se podía notar que Fabian era un buen amigo, si es que lo fue…

Aún si, tengo mis dudas, y muchas preguntas para el cuando vuelva. Preguntas que _debía_ hacerle, ya que, después de todo, iba a fingir que nada paso.

Veamos, ¿dónde están _sus_ preguntas y _mis_ preguntas? Eso me ayudaría a mí para saber más de mí misma. De acuerdo, decir eso fue extraño…

En el otro cuaderno, ¡eso es! Duh.

Tomé el cuaderno que quedaba y lo abrí.

¡Si! Aquí están todas las que faltaban.

…Según esto:

1- mi color favorito es purpura.

2- mi película preferida es 'Bratz', sea lo que sea…

3- me gustan los espaguetis.

4- mi cantante favorita era alguien llamada Taylor Swift y,

5- un programa llamado 'Zoey 101' me gusta.

Ahora debo recordar todo eso… Pero, ¡esperen! Aún hay más, genial…

"_6-_Bla, bla, bla…_ estuve en el coro de la escuela por algunos años, después me aleje de esas cosas, pero antes de venir, solía cantar o tararear canciones, pero nada muy importante…_", leí.

Mmm, _antes de venir_, ¿eh? Con que si vine por mi voluntad…

Mejor sigo:

"7- Me gusta la música y la escritura…", me recuerdo. Ojalá fuera tan fácil recordar como presionar un botón. Suspiré.

"_8) ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorada de alguien?  
>No… cuando fui madurando, me alejé de las relaciones porque siempre tenía en cuenta el incidente de mis padres…<em> ¿Significa que nunca tuve novio? Ugh, tengo que dejar de hablar conmigo misma"

9- Bla, bla, bla…

10- ¿Le temo a la muerte dolorosa? Dios, ¿qué clase de persona soy? Lo anotaré en la lista de cosas raras para preguntarle a Fabian.

"_11) ¿Confías en mí?_  
><em>Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré<em>"

Esta bien, estas si son pruebas. Confiaré en el. Si hasta lo juré en un papel… entonces, lo haré.

"12- ¿Qué opino de Fabian?" Sin mirar pensé…

Bien, ¿qué es lo que opino de el, _ahora_? Bueno… después de todo esto que pasó, creo que, ante todo, Fabian es muy dulce, y simpático… Y muy gentil en querer ayudarme. Y… esto me cuesta admitir, pero, no puedo negar que es muy lindo…

Ahora,_ volviendo a la realidad_. ¿Será que pensaba todo esto de el antes? Porque… sigo, tal ves sea todo apariencia…

_Creo que eres algo inseguro y tímido a veces. También eres gentil, dulce, inteligente, lindo y divertido, y me encantan tu sonrisa y tus ojos_

W-O-W

Creo que, _si_ podría llegar a ser un superhéroe… Bueno, me fijaré bien en sus ojos y sonrisa más tarde, entonces veré por qué me gustaban tanto como para que se lo dijera.

13- ¿Qué si ya encontré al amor de mi vida? ¿Tal ves? Mmm, ¿podría estar por aquí cerca? Quien sabe.

14- Aún no tuve mi primer beso… Me reí cuando leí '_no respondas si no quieres_' entre paréntesis después de la pregunta. Era una pregunta un poco privada, fue muy lindo de su parte…

Y… por último, pregunta Nº…

_15- ¿Te gusta alguna persona?  
>Si, y mucho<em>

Me gusta alguien… Creo que hay un lado malo, no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es…

Tal ves _Fabian_ sepa… Si, se lo preguntaré cuando vuelva. Por ahora ya son demasiadas preguntas y respuestas. Estoy cansada… Me dormiré.

Puse _mis_ cosas a un lado y cerré mis ojos.

**Punto de Vista de Fabian**

Me dirigí a la cocina. Arrugué la hoja del alta de Nina y lo arrojé a la basura. Salí del cuarto y entré al comedor-living. Veo a todos sentados, como si estuvieran esperando algo. Y Joy leyendo una revista, lo cual no me sorprende.

Yo no creo que alguna ves fuera capaz de golpear a alguien, pero si se trata de Nina, yo si sería de hasta darle una lección a Joy. Aunque a las mujeres no se les pega…

Amber, de casualidad, subió la vista y notó que había entrado en la sala: "¿Y?", preguntó intrigada. Todos en ese momento me miraron.

"Bueno," Me senté en un sillón vacío. "ella… perdió…" _Dios, que tonto._ "Digo, em… _casi _perdió la memoria…" Todos miraron a Joy, ella solo los miraba con indiferencica. Volvieron a mirarme. "El doctor dijo que… por poco estuvo a punto de sufrir una grave amnesia. Eso porque el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte. Por ahora solo tiene que dormir", terminé.

Bueno eso es creíble.

"Dios mío," dijo Trudy con una mano en su pecho. "debo informarle esto a Victor…" Y así se fue y subió las escaleras.

Patricia de inmediato se paró frente a su amiga. O _ex_ amiga, me corrijo…

"¡¿Qué te pasa, Joy?!", le gritó. "¡¿Qué, acaso te has vuelto loca estos días?! ¿Qué tienes contra Nina?" Todos se le quedaron mirando. Al ver que Joy solo la miraba sin ninguna respuesta, Patricia solo se fue. Mara le siguió. Y Jerome pisando sus talones. Y así todos se pusieron al paso de los demás, dejándonos a Joy y a mi solos.

Al instante se paró: "Fabian-"

"Nunca," le corté. "nunca te perdonaré esta, Joy…" Le di una mirada abrumadora y me fui. Estaba a punto de entrar a mi cuarto para ver a Nina cuando escucho a Victor gritar: "¡JOY MERCER! A mi oficina AHORA" Joy subió las escaleras y entró en su oficina.

¿Qué tal si… escucho qué es tan importante? Si, lo haré… Estoy seguro de que se trata de Nina.

Cuando estoy a punto de subir, veo a Trudy bajar. Pero con una tranquilidad lentísima…

_Vamos, Trudy,_ me voy a perder toda la conversación…

Cuando -por fin- termina de bajar y se va a la cocina, yo subo sigilosamente cada escalón hasta la oficina de Victor. Solo pude escuchar una parte de la conversación…

"Pero, Victor-"

"Pero, nada, Señorita Mercer. Lo que usted hizo va mucho más allá de las reglas. Mi decisión seguirá en pie. Usted está expulsada"


End file.
